Everything Is Possible Through Basketball
by KneelingAngel
Summary: How far would you go to play basketball? Kennedy Suoh is willing to break every rule there is if it will allow her to play. She managed to do it once in America, will she do it again in Japan? Don't let the girl fool you with her small appearance because she will be able to read your hand before you play your cards. OC x Kagami. T for Language. I own nothing! Except for the OC.
1. Welcome to Japan

_**A/N!  
Okay, I don't know why I am doing this to myself (adding another story when I still have 3 running), but KnB had me hooker so I figured "Why not? Lets make life and writing harder for myself!" :3 Anyways, doesn't matter!  
I don't know who to couple my character with so whoever reads this and wants to see a certain OCxCharacter just write it in a comment and I'll choose the winner! It can be from Kagami to Himuro from Midorima to Murisakibara from Imayoshi to Hanamiya, as long as they have shown their faces in the series (up to episode 43/19 season 2).**_

_**Enjoy the first chapter!  
XxX KneelingAngel **_

I stepped out of the house and took a deep breath as I tightened the fake basketball under my arm. It was more a simple cheap ball we bought at the toy store. Dad and my brother, Katsu, were fighting again, which left me to take care of my younger brother Jirou. I've been taking care of him a lot after my mom left my dad _and_ us for some guy she worked with _once_. Bitch.

"**Come on, baby boy."** I smiled and took his hand. **"Let's go teach you some basketball okay?"**

He happily nodded his little head with a smile that couldn't have been brighter. I kissed his head and we started to walk to the nearest court.

Okay, so let me introduce myself. My name is Kennedy Suoh… Yes, that is also a girl's name for those who think it's only a boys name! I was born the same date as president Kennedy's death, which is 22e of November, but everybody calls me Flush...

Let's just say that people don't play poker with me anymore…

I'm 163 cm tall, or short… Whatever you want to call it. I have short dark brown hair, almost black, with snow white stripes in my bangs, the left side of my hair is braided in and ever since I've been small and I've had this mini Mohawk kind of thing on top of my head. It looked a bit strange to people, but liked it! My eyes are bright blue, which I got from my mom, sadly. I'm the middle child of three. I love basketball, free running, gymnastics and dancing. I'm half Japanese, my mom was a Kiwi…

From New Zealand, for those who don't know what a kiwi is...

My brother is two years older then me and he's basically my best friend, it's not often that we argue or fight and he's always there for me. Always defending me… Like he was doing at home right now, idiot!

In middle school I was a member of the girl's basketball team called the Queen of Cards. Since it was an international school I went to, our members were from different countries.

Six members.

Six countries.

Six continents.

India, New Zealand, Brazil, Hawaii, Nigeria and Russia. We were so good together that we were too good for the girls' competition and they decided to put us in the guys' competition, with a lot of fighting from us of course... We were basically whining and we wouldn't stop until they let up play against the guys.

We won every game, with a lot of work and input, but we still won… Until we started playing international games, we made it into the top three teams. It was that stupid Japanese team Generation of Miracles that beat us with their stupid skills…

I really want to kick those guys asses! I hate them!

After a year of fighting with my mom about who got custody over me and my brothers, but because my dad had the better job, he actually won against my mom! Not that we would have gone with her if she'd won… I would rather die then live with my mom and be her perfect little princess! People are usually surprised to hear that I have a Japanese father, you can barely see it. Only when I smile. I look a lot like my mom sadly. Why did _I_ have to look like her?! My brothers are lucky!

Anyways! I'm gonna start at the Seirin High tomorrow, I'm kind of nervous, but excited all the same.

"**Kenny."** Jirou said with his thumb in his mouth and pulled the bottom of my jersey. **"The opening is on the other side."**

"**Huh?"** I looked up and deadpanned two seconds later. I walked the wrong way… Again! I've been living here for little under a week and I still don't know the way completely. **"Crap."**

"**Can you do your tricks then?"**

I smiled at the excitement in his voice. Jirou always loved it when I did my free running tricks in front of him. Not that I complained. I loved doing them for him. It made him smile and giggle, forgetting all the shit that is going on in the family… And right now that was a lot.

"**Alright, baby boy."** I said as I threw the ball over the fence. **"Hop on my back. Oof!"** I huffed when Jirou literally jumped on my back. **"Hold on tightly, okay?"**

I could feel him nod his head on my shoulder as he tightened his limbs around me and I took a few steps back before getting into sprinting position. With a yell I took off and jumped up. Taking hold of the fence, I made a cartwheel on the side and placed my feet right so that I could jump up and grab hold of the top as I swung myself over, sticking the landing without hurting my feet or ankles.

"**What'd ya think?"** I asked Jirou as I put him down. **"Good enough?"**

"**That was awesome!"** He beamed. **"Again!"**

"**How about I teach you some basketball first?"**

"**Okay!"**

"**Good boy."** I smile and grabbed the ball. **"Now hold it like this…"**

**XxX**

We played until it was near dark. It was around six o'clock that Jirou had fallen asleep. I knew that I needed to take him back to the house, since dinner would be ready soon too, but I just had to practice a little longer. I couldn't help it!

I had placed my jersey over the sleeping boy and was playing in my long black tank top. I loved feeling the evening wind on my tanned, sweaty skin, it made me feel free.

I took a deep breath and started to dribble with the cheap plastic ball, aimed and shot at the hoop as I exhaled. I watched bright eyed as the ball was flying exactly as it should, but it hit the back a little too hard and bounced off, causing it to roll away and rest against the fence.

"**Stupid ball."** I muttered and walked back to get it when suddenly I heard another ball go through the hoop. **"What the…?"**

"If you're gonna play, do it with a proper ball."

I snapped my head towards the voice and a step closer to my sleeping baby brother, just in case. A _very_ tall guy stood by the hoop picking up the basketball at his feet. He had spiked red hair and the same color eyes. He was wearing sneakers with shorts and a simple black shirt on top. He also had a necklace with a ring on it and a bag on his shoulder.

I barely caught the basketball he tossed at me. A _real_ basketball! This was like pure gold to me! We didn't have enough money to buy a real one so _if_ I played with a _real _basketball then it was because I played with my team, otherwise it was always a cheap ball.

No, that is a lie! I don't use or buy a basketball because my team is back in America and I only use a basketball when team is around me or if I use it for the team, to make them better.

It doesn't feel right if I use it on my own.

"Well…" The guy sighed. "Are you going to throw it or not?"

"I'm not allowed to play with strangers." I switched to Japanese and tossed the ball back towards him. There was something about this guy, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Trust me, I really wanted to play him, but it was getting late and I really needed to get Jirou back home.

"Shame…" He sighed again. "You looked like you could really play if it wasn't for that piece of shit you call a ball."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I huffed as I picked up _my_ ball. I sighed and looked at it. This guy was right, it really is a piece of shit, but it was the only thing I had right now, since I hadn't had a chance to go to the city.

Give me a break will ya?! I moved here a week ago!

"Anyways." I breathed. "The court is all yours." I turned to my little brother and shook him lightly. **"Jirou, come on, wake up, sleepyhead."** I said in English. **"We're going home-"**

"You're from America?"

I turned back to the guy behind me, who was giving me a daring look may I add. "What of it?"

"**How about a small one-on-one challenge, huh?"** He smirked, and to my surprise, he knew really good English even with the hint of accent. **"What do you say? I want to know how horrible America's players turned after I left."**

Oh no, he didn't! He did not just call me horrible! "What did you say?" I growled and fisted my hands. "Alright, big boy." I nodded. "First one to reach the ten points wins."

"Ten points? Isn't that a little much for you?"

"Just play the damn ball." I said as took of my jersey again and handed it to Jirou, who was looking at me in excitement, before I stepped in front of this guy... Shit, he was really tall!

"**Are you going to do your tricks now, Kenny?"** Jirou asked me, eyes sparkling in excitement. Jirou was the only one in the family, if you count out my mom, that didn't know Japanese. Dad taught me and Katsu ever since we were small, but Jirou will learn it soon enough. He's a quick learner so I'm not worried.

"**Tricks?"** The guys cocked a split eyebrow at me.

"You are going to regret challenging me." I said with a grin. Honestly, this guy really didn't know.

We took a couple of steps away from each other and he started to dribble on the spot. I locked my eyes on him and stood in a defending way. I might not be the best shooter around, I can sure as hell the that he is much better then me, but… I'm one hell of a defender.

If there is one thing I'm good at…

He started running towards me.

It's taking the ball…

I snatched the ball out of his hand and hurried to the hoop, but he suddenly was in front of me again. I smirked and got lower to the ground, dribbling it fifteen centimeters above the asphalt. There was no way that he could take it now.

I shifted from side to side, I knew I couldn't pass this huge red head, but that wasn't what I was trying to do. I waited until he made himself as wide as possible and placed my right foot between his feet and behind him. I placed my left foot next to the other, grabbed the ball in two hands and in one swift _snake move_, without touching any clothes or skin, I stood behind him. I did it so fast that he couldn't do anything. Once I stood up straight, I tossed the ball and scored a three-pointer.

Jirou was cheering and clapping his hand while the guy just looked at me in shock. I just smiled and flipped my bangs out of my eye.

"Wha- you can't- how-?!"

"If you were a girl, I would've thought you were a whore." I answered. "You keep you're legs open too wide." I tossed the ball back to him and I think I saw a vein pop in his head, which caused me to giggle. "Did I hurt you're feeling by scoring the first points~?" I asked in a sing-a-long voice. "You're getting your ass whooped by a girl~" I teased.

He growled at me and we played again.

**XxX**

I watched in awe as the guy dunked the winning shot.

This guy wasn't bad.

10 to 9 for him.

Like I said… This guy wasn't that bad… Not that I let him win. No of course not! Maybe…

"**Impressive."** I smiled as I wiped the sweat off of my brow. **"Winning by a point… Last time I lost like that was…"** I counted on my finger. **"International championship...? But hey, then I played against a bunch on stuck up basketball junkies who cheated and won by a buzz beater. You're not bad, not bad at all. Kennedy Suoh. Call me Flush"** I reached out my hand. **"Thank you for the game."**

"**Kagami Taiga."** He answered and shook my hand.

"**And I'm Jirou Suoh!"** My little brother had stepped between our bodies, looking up at the very tall guy compared to him. **"You're really good at basketball!"**

"**Thank you-"**

"**I will kick you're butt when I know how to play!"**

"**Jirou!"**

"**Will you now?"** Kagami asked as he crouched down to Jirou's eyelevel. **"Well then… You better start practicing."**

Kagami stood back up and I handed him his basketball back. "Keep it." He said in Japanese towards me. "I have another one at home… What are you doing?"

"In case you need your ass to be kicked by a girl." I said as I wrote my number on the ball with a sharpie. I don't know why, but I guess I was feeling daring today. "I won't let you win next time."

"Let me win-? Couldn't I just ask you out for a milkshake?"

"Um, no." I smiled. "I need to get little man to bed. **Come on, Jirou! The others must be worried about us and I think our dinner is getting cold." **

Jirou started to whine, but once I had picked him up he was already half asleep. I was about to walk away, but Kagami called for me.

"Just one more thing?" He asked. "How did you do that? Nobody has ever scored that quick against me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Mix dance and free running with basketball and you get a whole new way of moving. I like thinking out of the box, and as long as I don't touch anyone then it's not a foul, and as long as my body is small enough then it's fun. You just have to mix your skills. Everything you do can be used in basketball… No matter how weird it looks or is. Everything is possible through basketball."

"I guess you're right." He grinned. "Guess I'll see you around?"

"Defiantly." I walked away and raised my hand in goodbye. **"Goodnight, Tiger!"**

"**It's Tiag**_**a!**_**"**

"**I know!"** I shouted over my shoulder with a smile and left, shitty plastic ball no longer needed.


	2. Surprises, Surprises

"**Kennedy, stop it!"**

"**I'm not going like this!"**

"**But this is Japan!"**

"**I'm not wearing this stupid uniform, Katsu!"**

"**There is nothing wrong with a uniform!"**

"**Do you want everyone to look up my skirt?! It's too damn short!"** I've been complaining to my brother ever since we walked out of the door. I hate uniforms! And this skirt was to damn short! **"Everybody is going to see my underwear!"** I complained again and pulled my white skirt as far down as possible. **"This is useless!"**

"**Stop worrying about it."** Katsu rolled his eyes and leaned backwards a little. **"I can't see anythi- Are you wearing your special basketball underwear?"**

"**S-Shut up!"** I snapped and covered my ass with my skirt. **"It's the first one I could find!"**

"**No, it's your lucky underwear."** He laughed. **"Come on…"** He said when I growled. **"Transferring to another school isn't that bad."**

Glared up at my brother. Why did he have to be so damn tall?! He was like 190 centimeters at least! **"Transferring to another school wouldn't be bad if I hadn't already made high school plans!"** I said through gritted teeth. **"The Queens and I had been practicing really hard for the upcoming tournaments! Then that bitch had to ruin everything for us! And I was already through six months of high school, but of course everything starts in April in Japan! I just wanted to play with my team!"**

"**You know you can still play basketball here right?"**

"**They don't have any girl teams around here."** I sighed in defeat. **"Apparently nobody finds it interesting and girls aren't allowed. I just hope they at least have a gymnastics team. I need to do something! I need to be able to move around, you know? I can't sit still!"**

When I said that, I jumped against a lantern and did a backflip.

"**Show off."** Katsu mumbled, but smiled when I leaned into his side. **"You really don't want to be here do you?" **He asked and placed an arm around my shoulder when I shook my head. **"Don't worry, we'll make it through…"**

**XxX**

"Everybody, this is Suoh Kennedy. Our new study from America." My teacher introduced me to my new class. "Would you like to say something to the class Suoh-san?"

"Heya." I waved sheepishly, but it only caused my classmates to giggle and chuckle. This was going to be a horrible year.

"Why don't you take a seat in the back?" My teacher suggested.

I just shrugged and walked to the pointed seat in the back. I opened my school bag and pulled out my book as Mr. Kurasaki turned back to the black board. I looked at the math book and I already got a headache. All these Japanese signs were confusing me.

I could speak the language well enough and understanding wasn't a problem either, but reading and writing? Don't get me started!

**XxX**

"**Keke!"** I looked up from me lunch when I heard my brother call me, he had made up that stupid nickname long ago. Before I could even process it, he had dumped himself next to me, almost knocking me from my chair. **"How were your first classes?" **He grinned in my face.

"**Worse then yours apparently."** I giggled and pushed him out of my personal space. **"First thing everybody did was laugh at me… Like I said, I want to be back in America."**

"**Suoh-kun!"**

We both looked up looked up and saw two guys headed their way. Katsu waved his hand and the guys quickened their pace.

"Mind if we join you, Suoh-kun?" A guy with short blond hair asked. He was shorter then Katsu, but then again, almost everybody was. His glasses covered his olive green eyes and he had a bright smile. "Huh, who do you have here? A date already?" He teased.

"_Baka_!" The other hit the blond in the head when he got into my personal space. "Don't scare her! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend…" He pulled back his friend and reached his hand out to me. "Tadao Masuhara, the idiot next to me is Yoshi."

"Suoh Kennedy." I said and shook hands with Masuhara. He had deep purple eyes and black chin-length hair, his bangs covering his right eye. "I'm Katsu's sister."

"But you don't look anything alike!" Yoshi got in my face again with his happy smile and curious eyes.

"I look more like my mom… Sadly." I said through gritted teeth. Yoshi didn't look like a bad guy; his happiness was in fact wearing off on me. "But what do you guys want?" I could see on my brother's face that he wanted to know the answer as well.

"We were going to play soccer on the field, we were just wondering if you wanted to join us Suoh-kun." Tadao said. "You can bring your sister if you want."

"I-I don't play soccer." I stammered.

"What?!" Yoshi said and got in my face again. "Why?!"

"I can't afford to get injured-"

"Don't even try it guys." Katsu chuckled. "Kennedy isn't the best soccer player, but I'll come. Think you'll be alright, Keke?"

"What am I, six?"

"Alright, we're going we're going!"

I watched my brother and his classmates walk away as I took a bit from my lunch. Ew, rice and squid. I hate fish! What happened to peanut butter jelly sandwiches? My hands twitched for some American food. I was about to growl in frustration when somebody cleared their throat from behind me.

"Are you Suoh Kennedy?"

I turned around and was about to speak, but my voice cut my throat. In front of me stood an older woman in a pink trainer's outfit with a whistle around her neck. She looked even scarier then any of my old coaches.

"Y-yes." I stammered. Wow great first introduction.

She cocked a brow at me. "Are you really the American miracle girl who won the gymnastics championship? You don't look like it. Anyways, after school, training. Don't be late."

"B-but…" Before I could protest, she was already walking, her fat ass swaying as she walked. "I'm not planning on joining the gymnastic team…" I mumbled. I wanted to play basketball, nothing else! At least try it first. "Damn it…"

**XxX**

"So… Suoh-chan! Have you decided which clubs you want to join yet?" The final bell rung and I closed my book before I turned to my classmate. Ren Rei was a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes; her skin was slightly toned and had freckles over her nose and cheeks. She wears the same blue uniform as me, but she likes to wear her skirts even shorter.

"I have to be at the gymnastic training in five minutes but-"

"You're going to join the gymnastic's team?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"That is so cool!"

"Will you shut up?!" I snapped at her. "I want to join the basketball team."

"What?!" Ren shouted, which caused the remaining people in the class to turn at us. "You can't do that!" She hissed as I put my books in my bag. "We don't have any girl teams and I doubt the coach will let you play with the guys, even though they are hot as hell, but that doesn't matter!"

"Anything is possible through basketball." I smiled and picked up my bag before leaving the class and hitting towards the gym. "See you tomorrow, Ren."

"Wha- what? Wait, Suoh-chan!" I rolled my at the whole –chan-san-kun thing, but she still fell into step with me. "You can't be serious! There is no way that they'll let you in!"

"Then I'll be the manager or cheerleader!" I snapped. "I don't care what I have to do! I will be in the basketball team, player or not! As long as my hands can touch a ball, then I don't care! Besides…" I smiled. "There is no way that they'll deny me when they know how good I can play."

**XxX**

"_Tsk… She's has too much muscle…"_

"_I can't see what's so special about her, I mean, look at her legs!"_

"_You call that a form? Useless."_

I rolled my eyes as I heard the whispers behind my back. Stupid dolled up girls, it's always the same, no matter where you go. After quickly stretching up I walked toward the balance beam.

"Go, Suoh-chan!"

I looked at Ren for a quick second and smiled. I had only been here for one day and she was already acting like she was my best friend.

"You can do it!"

I grabbed the beam and lifted myself up to a handstand, immediately having a balance. The moment I lowered myself so my feet could touch the beam, I turned around and did two backflips followed by a summersault and a bow towards the girl that were whispering behind my back two seconds ago. Making a pirouette, I made a jump and did a split in the air. Landing again I danced around a bit, some acrobatic tricks here and there, before I did a backwards tumbler, jumping of the beam in a barani flip, sticking the landing with my hands in the air.

I walked up to Ren who was sitting on a side bench, staring at me with a gawking look. I grabbed my stuff that were in her hands, pulled a skirt over my bare legs and headed towards the exit. "See you at next practice." I told the team, who were still looking at me like fish without water. "Let's go, Ren. We still have that other thing we need to get to."

"H-hai!" The raven-haired girl stammered before hurrying after my and shutting the door. "Yo-you… Y-you…"

"And that's why I didn't want to join the gymnastics team."

"B-BUT YOU'RE REALLY GOOD!"

"I know, so shut it!" I snapped.

It's not that I didn't like gymnastics, because I really REALLY did! But it's not that fun anymore if it's too easy. I like competitions. I like the hate between two people of opposite teams. I LOVE a challenge! That's why basketball is so great! Players grow, they get stronger. Everybody wins; everybody loses and learns from it. They know that they have to improve their teamwork _and_ individual skills or they won't make it.

"Sorry." I apologized and gave Ren a small smile. "It's just that… It's exactly the same here as it is in Florida. Girl talk behind your back because they think you're not good enough because you're 'too heavy' or you leg muscles are too 'muscular'. It's starting to get boring."

"But you still like it?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I smiled. "It allows me to move differently and it's a great way for me to lose my energy. My mom used to come and watch me, but than that bitch wanted a divorce and never showed up again. She told me that I wasn't good enough anymore so I want to prove her wrong and end up on the Olympic stage holding gold, _just_ to prove her wrong and prove that I am good at something besides basketball. I like proving people wrong."

"Oh… I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry Ren-chan." I smiled and swung an arm around the girls shoulder. "We'll show that bitch."

"Eep! You called me Ren-chan!" She squeaked and hugged me around my neck, almost knocking me off balance and cutting off my windpipe. "We're going to be the best best friends ever! Let's get you to basketball!" She grabbed me by my sleeve and pulled me towards the basketball gym. "I'm in the mood for some sweaty basketball boys too!"

_Of course you are… _I thought as I rolled my eyes, but giggled nonetheless.

We walked through the gym door and I could have melted at the smell, the smell of sweat, training shoes and basketballs. I could stay here FOR. EVER! The sound of training shoes squeaking, basketballs bouncing and encouraging shouting were making my knees weak. I think I've fallen in love again!

"Oi, Suoh-chan."

I blinked a couple of times when Ren shook me, snapping me out of my trance. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You look a bit wobbly… Are you sure you want to do this? It's not good for you to do gymnastics and-"

"Heads up!"

I turned my head towards the voice and saw a basketball coming at us in full speed. I quickly pushed Ren to the side and caught the ball just in time, but it was going at such a speed that I was forced backwards. My eyes widened as I fell, but my mind jumped into action just in time. I did a flip backwards on the ball and stood up before I quickly tossed the ball loosely to Ren on the ground.

My hands were burning!

"That was one hell of a pass," I hissed and rubbed my hands together. "But I would appreciate if that person never passes to me again. Holy fuck, that guy has some strength!"

Looking up I saw the whole team looking at me with wide eyes. Did I say something wrong? Why was everybody looking at me? Maybe they don't curse in Japan? Nope, it had to be something else. "What?"

I shouldn't have spoken because a girl amongst the guys fainted .

"I… I'm gonna leave." I said quickly, pulled Ren up by her arm, tossed the basketball to a guy with light blue hair and walked out of the gym as fast as I could.

_**Extra!**_

The Serein basketball team was standing around their coach when she started to wake up again. Truth be told, they were all still a bit shocked. There was no way that a petite girl could catch one of Kuroko's quick passes! Kagami was still staring at the gym door next to Kuroko, he had seen that girl before, but he couldn't place where…

"Ow, my head hurts." Riko's voice groaned as she slowly sat up. "You guys, wouldn't believe me, but I had the craziest dream!" She said as she motioned Hyuga to help her stand. "There was this small girl who caught Kuroko's pass, a-a-and! You guys wont believe this, but her form was so-"

"Coach, that wasn't a dream." Hyuga said as he adjusted his glasses. "The girl left about five minutes ago."

"Ah yes, left five minutes ago… HA?!" Riko shouted. "What are we still doing here then?! Go get her!"

"HAI!" All the team members shouted and ran out of the gym, in search for the mysterious person.

"Kuroko?" Riko asked when she noticed the light blue haired player still looking at the door. "Kuroko, are you alright?" He didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

"She saw me standing."


	3. I Will Play

_**Sorry! I'm a horrible person! I forgot to thank Savage Kill for my first review the last time so THANK YOU SAVAGE KILL, I LOVE YOU! Ofcourse also thank you to Xxdreamergirl95xX, Random Anon, Epic Potatoes and Rangiku567 for reviewing as well! **_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
XxX KneelingAngel**_

"Suoh-chan!"

I was about to take a bite from my _PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH _when SOMEBODY had to disturb me. Looking up I saw Ren running my way in a hurry. Her face was all flushed and she just dragged me out of my chair.

"Oi!" I shouted and tried to pull back. Turned out the raven-haired girl was a lot stronger then she looked. "Ren! My stuff! Let me go! What the hell are you doing?! Where are we going?!"

"Basketball."

"Basketball?!" I shouted in disbelieve still trying to free myself from her grip. "W-why?!"

"They're looking for you."

"Me?!"

"Shut up and let's go!" Ren snapped, finally letting go of my arm and running towards the gym.

I stopped for a second and watched her go. Why would I need to go towards the gym? What did the basketball team want with me? It's not because they blame me for making that girl faint yesterday, was it? "W-Wait, Ren! Hold up, I'm coming!"

**XxX**

"Here we are!" Ren announced proudly as we just waltzed into the gym. "This is her!" She pointed at the out of breath me.

_What the hell is her problem?! _I thought as I leaned on my knees to catch my breath. _Why did the basketball team need me? _I heard a small squeak and looked up, just in time to catch the basketball that headed my way. Only this time it wasn't as forceful as yesterday.

**"Are you going to throw it or not?"**

I turned my head towards the voice and saw a very familiar redhead standing with the other basketball members. I squinted my eyes until suddenly the memory hit me. **"You know you just could have called me if you wanted a rematch." **I smirked. **"I wouldn't want to hurt your pride in front of your team."**

**"I'm pretty sure that that is impossible."**

I scoffed and tossed the basketball into the nearest hoop with one hand and without looking. "**Do you really think I was playing at my best that night? You don't know me at all.** What did you guys want?"

The team stared at me and a girl with a whistle around her neck -I think it was the coach- looked at me with wide eyes. "You- you're- You know- How-"

"To play basketball?" I filled in. "Yeah, I do. My dad taught me."

"Wait, haven't I read about you in the Monthly Basketball?" A guy with straight black hair asked. He was standing next to a guy with glasses. "Ne, Hyuga… Remember that special article about those girls from last year?" He elbowed the guy next to him. "What were their names again?"

"Queen of Cards? Yeah, that was me… Well partly." I scratched the back of my head."I just moved here about a week ago. But I see that you guys only have a boy's basketball team, so… Yeah. We'll let you guys get back to training or whatever you were doing. Come on, Ren."

"Wait!" Kagami shouted when I turned around. "Coach, there has to be a way for her to play. She's really good."

"Of course she good! She was in the Queen of Cards, _baka_!" I giggled when the giant redhead was hit in the head by a giant paper fan. The coach turned to me. "How far will you go for basketball?"

"I'd rather die if I can't play."

**XxX**

Riko Aida, the coach, had a serious look on her face. I just figured out that the Japanese say their last name first. I'm not always the brightest!  
Anyways, school was over and I had been asked to join the practice. Of course I couldn't say no! The guys had divided themselves up into two teams, and were playing against each other as Riko, Ren and I watched. Ren decided to become our cheerleader… Please don't remind me.

"Koganei, change with Suoh!" Riko shouted to the boy with a cat-like face. He was so cute, I made me want to hug him… But I didn't. Koganei quickly ran up to us and pulled of the yellow top he had been wearing over his t-shirt and handed it to me.

I quickly pulled it over my borrowed sports outfit and frowned… It fell to mid thigh… I hate being short sometimes! Riko blew the whistle again and the game was back on.

I was on the team with Hyuga Junpei, the captain, Mitobe Rinnosuke, the silent hook shooter, Izume Shun, the eagle eye, and Tsuchida Satoshi… He didn't have any special skills or anything, but he loved basketball just like the rest of us.

The other team was Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kōki, Kawahara Hiroshi, Fukuda Kōichi and a Generation of Miracle player, Kuroko Tetsuya. I didn't play against him in the international championship. I don't remember him being there eithers, but he was in the Generation of Miracles so he must be good.

"Show us what you can do, Suoh-san." Hyuga said and passed me the ball.

I dribbled it all the way until Kagami appeared in front of me and I passed it to Izume. I tried to get around the giant redhead, but he was really on my ass. Just like two nights ago, I was busy making him as wide as possible. I gave him one look and placed my foot between his legs, he immediately knew what I was going to do and moved his legs closer together.

Oh boy, what was he wrong.

"Thank you." I said when he moved his right knee in. I stepped around his knee with my right leg, almost locking our knees, before swiftly twisting around him. He moved to the right, blocking me, but I moved my right leg under me and twisted around his left. He followed my movement in shock. Everybody stared at me, but Izume still passed me the ball. I dribbled as quickly as I could towards the hoop when I suddenly felt somebody behind me and I switched the ball to my left hand. I jumped up, dunked the ball and dropped to the floor again where I saw Kuroko looking at the ground in shock.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" I asked the bluenet.

"How did you know I was behind you?" He looked at me with his face blank. "You knew I was going to steal the ball."

"You got a low presence, I'll give you that." I smiled at nudged his side. "But you're not invisible. I felt your footsteps through the ground and you're breathe was almost in my neck."

"Y-you…" I turned to the others who were staring at me as well. "You dunked the ball?!" Kagami shouted in disbelieve. "How-How can you jump that high?! You're so tiny!"

I threw the ball at his head and it hit him square in the face before he fell backwards on his ass. "Don't call someone tiny when you can't even beat them, you moron!" I shouted. "I do gymnastics so my body knows how to transfer energy in a certain way- and I'm not small! You're just freaking tall! Now, are we going to keep playing or are we stopping because a girl just scored?"

**XxX**

"How can you eat that much?" I asked as Kagami came to the table with a tray filled with burgers. I'm not being extreme! I swear that it was a mountain!

"I'm hungry!" He said and started to eat from his first burger.

We, Kuroko, Kagami and I had decided to go to this fast food restaurant the guys usually go to. Kagami had a pile of burgers, Kuroko just had a simple vanilla milkshake and I had a big coke, a chicken burger and some fries.

"Hey, Suoh-chan?" Kuroko asked me. "Why did you move to Japan? You played against my old team, didn't you? I remember some of them complaining about you."

"A lot of people complain about me." I stuck out my tongue and took a sip from my drink. "I moved here because my mom and dad got divorced a year ago. My dad got custody of me and my siblings. He trained Miami's basketball team, but it was really hard for him to be in Florida with my mom coming up to him, demanding that she was the one that was supposed to take care of us. Of course this was in the news and everything, and one day my dad's old team from Tokyo called and told him to become coach for them instead. So we packed our stuff and moved here."

"You're dad used to play for Tokyo?!" I don't think Kagami's eyes could get any bigger.

"National team and for the NBA a for a couple of years too, but don't tell anyone that." I whispered. "He trained me and the girls partly too! It's nice to see another place once in a while, but the only reason I don't want to be here is because my team couldn't come. They are going to kill me if they hear that I'm on a team with a member of the Generation of Miracles. We're still plan on beating you guys though." I smiled. "Oh, talking about games, when is our next game?"

"Thursday."

"Against who?"

"Kaijō High." Kuroko answered and took a sip from his vanilla shake. "You won't be playing though."

"Come again?" I frowned. I had heard him clearly. "If you're saying that no one will let play because I'm a girl I'll kill you." I managed to say through gritted teeth. No one is going to keep me from playing. "I will play. I'll make sure of that." I stood up from my spot and started to walk out of the fast-food restaurant. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at _practice._ No one keeps me away from basketball without getting injured."

**XxX**

I stomped through the front door and slammed it shut.

**"Kennedy, is that you?" **My dad called, probably from the kitchen where everybody was having dinner.

**"Yeah it's me." **I managed to say with a fake smile as I popped my head through the kitchen door. **"Sorry I'm late, but I ate with some guys from the school's basketball team… So I'm not really that hungry. I'll be up in my room."**

I could tell by the look on my dad's face that he knew there was something wrong. He has the same thing as me. He's really good at ready people too, guess who I learned if from.

Anyways, I walked up the stairs and to my room.

My room looked more like a small apartment then a room. I had white walls and a white fluffy, carpet floor, the window was slightly blocked by my orange curtains. There was a huge _round_ bed in the middle of the room with of course orange covers and pillows, making it look like a giant basketball. There was a small walk in closet in the left wall, shelves were next to it with all of my trophies and I had my medals hanging on the closet door. I had my desk on the right side of my room with a flat screen TV hanging above it. I had a couple of beanbags a couple of feet next to my bedroom door and next to that against the left wall was a bookshelf with books, magazines, movies, CD's and of course videogames I could play on the Xbox that was connected to my TV. There were basketball and gymnastic posters hanging on the walls and I had a picture of my team standing on my nightstand next to the bed.

I dumped my bag on the floor with a huff and grabbed my Apple laptop from the bed before I dropped myself in one of the orange beanbags.

The moment I logged in on Skype if got a video call.

**_"Kennedy!" _**Five girls screamed at the same time. Five different screens popped up and I could see all of my friends in their pajamas. They probably just woke up. **_"You're still alive!"_**

**"Yeah yeah…" **I was too tired to put up an act for my old teammates. No fake smiled would work against them.

**_"Wow, you sound miserable." _**Kealohi, or just Kea as we called her, snorted. She was the girl that was from Hawaii. **_"Does Japan really suck that much with out us?"_**

**_"Something happened at your first day of school, didn't there?" _**Alina, the girl from Russia questioned carefully. **_"What did you do?"_**

**"Nothing." **I answered. I really wasn't in the mood to tell everything.

**_"Oh oh…" _**Laya sighed and pressed a finger against the bindi between her eyes. She's from India if you haven't noticed. She always mumbled about that stupid spot bringing her luck. **_"This has something to do with basketball, hasn't it?"_**

**"Maybe~" **I answer carefully without looking at my laptop screen. I'm going to break I if see my friends. I miss them so much!

**_"What? They won't let you join the team?" _**Afia rolled her dark eyes and growled. Afia was from Nigeria, but also our most violent player. **_"You want me to come over there? I'll bust in their tiny sculls until they let you in!" _**She was also the tallest and reaches 194 centimeters. **_"Don't they know who you are?! You are like the best female player in the world! It's thanks to you that we made it to the international finals!"_**

I felt a tear slip my eye when she said that. Hearing my friends talk like that made me feel like a total failure over here!

**_"Shut up, Spades! You're making her cry! Can't you see how hard this is for her?!" _**Rosa, from Brazil, started cursing at Afia in Portuguese. **_"I'm going to hit you when we meet at school, which is in… oh I don't know… FIFTEEN MINUTES! Flush, what should I wear?"_ **I looked at the screen and wiped my eyes as I saw Rosa aka. Eight running towards her closet.

Every girl in our team is good at basketball, but the reason we called ourselves Queen of Cards is because each one of use is unbeatable at a certain card game as well, each game comes with a nickname as well.

I'm good at poker and people call me Flush is because I always win with a Royal Flush.

Afia is good at spades, that's why her nickname is Spades.

Rosa is called Eight because she always wins with Crazy Eight. We wanted to call her Crazy, but we figured she was already crazy enough so we called her Eight.

Laya loved rummy! Don't ask me why because I hate the game. But Laya's nickname is Rumble.

Kealohi plays Solitaire, she has a lot and I mean A LOT of patience! Once she wanted a pizza but it was like around six AM so she waited four fucking _hours _until the pizzeria opened! Anyways, we call her Solo.

And Alina is a genius Slap Jack player, so her name is Jack. Tip; Don't ever play Slap Jack with her because last time I played it with her she almost broke my hand!

We play our basketball like cards. Each card game has a certain skill attached to it and we use that during the game. People might find that strange, but it still let us to the international finals!

**_"Alright meninas!" _**Rosa called and held two knee high dresses in her hands as she stood in front of the camera. One was pink and the other was white. **_"Which one? I want Huan drooling over me!"_**

**"No you don't." **I made a disgusted face as I imagined Rosa being covered in drool from head to toe. "**Choose the white one!"**

**_"No, the pink one!"_**

**_"What happened to the green one you were talking about yesterday?"_**

**_"She was talking about a blue one yesterday, don't be a bitch!"_**

Arguing over Skype. I missed that.

We used to do that back in Miami. We would wake up and the first thing we would do was turn on the laptop and discus our clothes for the day. We didn't have uniforms like here in Japan.

**XxX**

I was chatting loudly as my friends walked to school together. Praise the lord for Wi-Fi on smart phones. We were chatting about everything and nothing until my dad knocked on the door.

**"Kenny, sweetie, could you be more quiet? I just put Jirou to bed."**

**_"Don't worry Mr. Yasuhiro!" _**Alina shouted from my screen. **_"We reached school so we have to hurry to our classes! We'll talk to you again soon, okay Flush?"_**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**_"Promise us you won't worry 'bout the basketball thing." _**Afia said. **_"You're you so you know how far you can bend the rules before they break."_**

**_"Yeah." _**Laya agreed. **_"You'll find your way in. You're alone this time. No need to fight for five extra!"_ **

**"I guess so." **A small smile graced my lips. **"I'll talk to you guys later, yeah? Say hi to the teachers from me."**

**_"We will!" _**They all shouted in union. **_"Bye, Mr. Yasuhiro!"_**

**"By girls!" **My dad smiled.

I shut my laptop with a huff and threw if on the bed before leaning back in my beanbag.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face as I heard dad place my laptop on the desk. Just because we had enough money didn't mean I could throw with stuff, I knew that, but I was too tired to care.

I just wanted to play basketball.

"They wouldn't let you on the team, huh?"

**"English, dad, English."**

"No, you need to practice your Japanese." My dad scolded lightly. I hated it when he was right. "Answer the question."

"I don't know that yet!" I huffed as I looked up at the ceiling. "The coach said she would ask the school and all those people because it is an all boys team. So probably the chances of me getting on the team or very slim and I _don't_ want to be the manager so I can watch the guys play the sport that _I_ love. Some of the team members say that I can't play in the Thursday's game. I want to play that game. I don't want to be seen as weak just because I'm a girl. You couldn't have gotten three boys, could you?"

My dad scoffed and patted my leg. "Then I would have missed you, baby girl." He walked out of the room and almost closed the door. "And if you would have been a boy you would have been like Katsu and I would have given you to your mother."

"Gee, thanks!" I said loudly when he closed my bedroom door. "I feel so much better!"

_"Anytime, sweetheart!"_


	4. Not My Day!

_** So I wanted to update another chapter because there was another episode of KnB released today! I have to thank Guest for finding a mistake in the last chapter, I hope I fixed it up well enough :3**_

XxX KneelingAngel

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!**_

I slammed my stupid alarm clock and looked at the time. 5 AM. Ugh, I hate mornings. I sat up and rubbed my face before stretching my arms over my head. Jumping out of bed, I touched my toes and started with my usual morning routine.

fifteen sit-ups, twenty push-ups, ten squads, thirty second planking and then standing in a bridge position for one minute, popping joints that were stuck.

I quickly fixed my hair a bit and changed out of my pajamas into my black sweatpants, white tank top and vest. I walked down the stairs, quietly since everybody was still asleep, and grabbed some Special K for breakfast.

Our new kitchen actually looked really nice. It looked really modern and stuff. Black, silver and white coloring, a cooking island, an _American _fridge with an ice-cube maker! Of course there was also a dishwasher and all that other stuff called technology.

Anyways, I finished breakfast, placed the dishes in the dishwasher, pulled on my running shoes before heading out the door.

The sun was nearly up as I put my earphones in and turned on my music before I started to run. It started off as a nice morning jog, but after twenty minutes I was running. I made a sharp turn and reached the park where I could practice my free running.

Speeding up, I jumped over the flowers, benches and trashcans. I swung on tree branches and lanterns. I did a summersault over a bench before I made another sharp turn and started running to the more populated area of Tokyo.

I jumped over mail boxed and flipped over car hoods. With a smile on my face I sped up even faster, but before I knew it I was on the ground on top of something soft with a huge headache.

I opened my eyes and saw a guy looking straight at me. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized and quickly pushed myself up. "Did mean to run into you. Are you okay?" I reached out my hand and helped him up.

The guy had an average hight, maybe like 180 centimeters. He had dark messy hair with spikey bangs that reach his eyes. He wears glasses and his eyes are squinted. He looked a bit creepy, but there was still something handsome about him. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You've got quite the speed for such an early morning." The guy said.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, um… Sorry about that. I usually run this early since the _usually_ isn't anyone around. Are you okay? I didn't break anything did I? I know I'm not the lightest around"

The guy just laughed at me, still kind of creepy, but still nice somehow. "I'm just fine, thank you." He smiled. "From what I felt, you don't have a layer of fat on you…"

"That doesn't mean that I'm not heavy..."

"Imayoshi Shoichi."

"Suoh Kennedy." I said and shook his hand. "Again I'm really sorry for running into you. Not the best way to start the day." I picked up the two phones that were on the asphalt and handed him his back. "I suggest you let someone check you over. Last time I fell on top of someone they broke a rib."

**XxX**

"_Morning sweetie."_ Dad called from the kitchen when en I walked back through the front door. I was all sweaty and out of breath, my phone refused to work after the fall and I ran shorter then I wanted to. I wanted to run for ninety minutes not seventy-five.

"**English, dad." **I reminded him as I took off my running shoes.

"_Jirou needs to practice his Japanese!" _I rolled my eyes. _"No English allowed until he can talk!"_

"Fine!" I growled softly and walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna take a shower!" I grabbed a towel that was in my room and walked to the bathroom. Of course the damn door was locked. **"KATSU, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" **I shouted and slammed my hand against the door. **"KATSU!"**

"_**No!" **_He shouted from the other side of the door. _**"I just got here! I'm taking a shower!"**_

"**Katsu, you bastard!" **I shouted and hit the door again when I heard him turn on the water. **"Oi! I just ran from quarter past five to six thirty! Unless you don't run you don't get to shower first! Katsu! Dad~!"**

"_Japanese!"_

"Dad~!" I repeated in Japanese. "Katsu won't let me shower first!"

"_You were still supposed to run fifteen more minutes!" _My dad called. _"Let him shower first!"_

"But dad-!"

"_No buts!"_

"**Fine, I'll just shove a stick up his ass!"**

"_What was that?!"_

"NOTHING!" I shouted and stomped to my room. Family… I swear I can strangle them sometimes!

**XxX**

"_Keke, we're gonna be late!"_

"I know!" I snapped and ran out of the bathroom in a towel. I ran into my room and quickly dried of before really quickly pulling on my uniform. "You can go! I'll catch up!"

"_Don't be late!"_

"Well that would be all your fault!" I snapped back. There was a laugh and I heard the front door close. Katsu had been so kind to shower for _forty-five minutes _so I had to power-shower and now I have ten minutes to get to school!

I dried my hair with one hand as I shoved my basketball and gymnastic clothes in my sports bag with the other. Today was going to be a tough day. I had two practices! Gymnastics from 16:00 to 17:00 and Basketball from 16:00 to 18:00… I'm not planning on going to gymnastics very long. Maximum thirty minutes.

I still need to tell Riko that I'm going to be later.

I dropped the towel and pulled on my boots as I headed towards my mirror. I had no time to frenchbraid the side of my hair again so I pulled it in a ponytail, it looked fucking ridiculous, but I guess I'd survive looking weird for a while. I'll do my hair at school. I quickly grabbed my sports bad and swung it over my shoulder before snatching my school bag from the floor and running down the stairs.

"**Bye Dad!" **I shouted and slammed the front door shut.

I ran as fast as I could and jumped over the fence, turned left and sprinted off. Hopefully my free running will get me to school in time.

**XxX**

"Kagami! Kuroko! Jump!" I shouted to the duo in front of me. The said two looked over their shoulders and jumped up just in time for me to slide under them. I heard them run after me as I jumped over another student and sprinted to my shoe locker. We have different shoes for in the school building. I pulled off my boots and slipped on my white indoor shoes before brushing the dirt from my leg.

"Are you alright, Suoh?" I looked up and saw Kagami looking at me a bit worried and Kuroko staring at me blankly.

"Yeah, just late for class." I said as I grabbed my bags again. I was about to walk off when I felt a sting in my leg. "Great." I huffed and saw the scrape wound on my leg. "This is what I get for not wearing any jeans."

"You need to see the school nurse." Kuroko said as blood started running down my leg.

"Huh? No, I'm fine." I smiled. "I just need to get to class."

"No, you need to see the nurse." Kagami huffed and grabbed my bags from my shoulders.

"It could get infected." Kuroko added. "Then you won't be able to play in the game this Thursday."

"My leg won't fall off- Wait… Did you just say I could play in the game this Thursday?" I beamed.

"Maybe."

"Oh, ha ha, you're such a joker, Tetsuya." I grumbled which got Kuroko to smile a little. Then I noticed that Kagami was walking away… With my bags! "Oi, Baka!" I shouted after him and speed walked up to him. "Give me my bags back!"

"Not until you've seen the school nurse."

"Fine, fine!"

**XxX**

Today was not my day! First I ran into a stranger, cut my morning run short by fifteen minutes, then I had to speed shower, I scrapped open my leg after sliding over the ground, nurse had to tape my leg, I forgot my lunch and now I had English, which was _so _boring!

My head jerked up when I felt my finally working phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly took a look at the screen, but the caller was unknown… Maybe I should answer this… I raised my hand.

"Yes, Suoh-san?" My teacher asked.

"May I be excused for a quick moment?"

"Of course."

I hurried out of the classroom and picked up the phone. "Moshi Moshi?" Picking up the phone in Japanese was my newest favorite thing in the world! It was so funny!

"_I was wondering who had my phone."_

I frowned. "Who is this?"

"_Are you sure running into me didn't cause you a head trauma?"_

"Oh hey, Imayoshi, right?" How did this guy get my number? "Didn't break a rib or anything hopefully. What can I do for you?"

"_You have my phone."_

"Huh?" I pulled the phone from my ear to inspect it. It was still my phone. It was black just like mine. It had the basketball background I had. There was a bump in the left upper corner and a scratch over the camera… Scratch over the camera?!

"_I wondered why my camera was suddenly working." _I heard Imayoshi laugh. _"I have to say that you have a very nice ringtone as well."_

"Haha, thanks." I scratched the back on my neck as I felt color rise to my face. Having the Queens scream _'Pick up your damn phone!'_ might not be the best ringtone. "Um… I guess it would be best if we switched them again, huh… I can drop by your school after practice if you want."

"_Sounds good, I have practice until seven so you can just walk towards the gym."_

"What school do you go to?"

"_Tōō Academy in Tokyo."_

"I think I can find my way there." I hummed. "I'll head over as soon as I'm done with practice. See you then."

"_Alright, see you later."_

"Bye." I hung up and sighed. Of course only I can switch mobiles after running into someone. Today was not my day!

**XxX**

Run.

Step.

Jump.

Flip.

Flip.

Tumbler.

Cartwheel.

Flip.

Land.

"If I hear you guys whispering one more time I'll break your leg." I snarled at two girls when I walked by. "If you have something to say about me or my routine then say it to my face."

"Souh-san!" My trainer called. "Your landing was off!"

I gave Mr. Kamea a 'what the hell do you think you're saying' look. There was nothing wrong with my landing! I wasn't off balance. My knees and feet were together. "How was my landing off?" I asked with my best fake smile. I don't like to get criticized when I did something _perfect_.

"Your back wasn't straight enough." She said and wrote it down. "Again."

I hate her. That crap was bullshit

"_Oi, Suoh!" _Was that Koganei? "Coach said that if you don't show up now that she'll make you… run around… school…" Koganei walked through the door and blushed mad all of the sudden.

I guess he wasn't used to seeing seven girls walk about barelegged. Aw, he was so innocent.

I did my routine again like ordered and landed right in front of my trainer, almost making us touch noses... If I wasn't so short of course. "I have to go." I smiled and walked to the bench where I had my stuff. I pulled out my basketball shorts out of my bag, slipped them on before heading towards cat boy who was still blushing.

"Like what you saw, Koga?"

That only caused him to blush more and speed walk to the basketball court with his eyes on the ground.

The moment we walked through the metal door I was hit in the head by a clipboard. "Where the hell have you been?!" Riko yelled at me and hit me again. "You're thirty minutes late! Where the hell were you?!"

"Ow!" I yelped when she hit me again. "I had gymnastics!" I grabbed Koganei by his waist and used him as a shield. "I have practice on Monday, Tuesday and Friday. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find you and I don't have your number."

"We'll talk about this later." She huffed and glared at me before shouting. " TEN LAPS AROUND SCHOOL!"

**XxX**

I got out of the train and checked the GPS on my- Imayoshi's- phone. A ten-minute walk, I could do that! I adjusted my bags on my shoulder, fixed my skirt and headed in the right direction.

It didn't take long before I found a giant building with TŌŌ ACADEMY standing on a wall. "There's no way that I'll find the gym around here." I mumbled to myself as I walked through the gate. There were still a lot of people around at this time if I'm honest, probably people who just finished their clubs.

Why the hell were they looking at with weird looks?

Was there something wrong with my uniform?

Pft, who cares?

"Oi girl!" Somebody grabbed my shoulder and forcefully turned me around. "What the hell are you doing here? Seirin sending out spies now a day?"

"First of all I'm here to drop off something." I glared up at the guy in front of me and pushed off his hand. "Two; I haven't read any rules saying that other schools cant visit other schools and Three… Touch me again and I'll shove that soccerball up your nose." I pointed at the black and white ball that I guess one of his teammates was holding. "Now, if you'll please excuse me? I have to find the gym."

I turned around to walk away, but just as I turned around I felt someone grab my ass. I grabbed the guys wrist from behind, pulled it over my shoulder and lifted the guy over me, causing him to land on his back and knock all the air out of his lunges.

"Don't piss me off." I warned him and walked up to the other boy with the ball in his hand. "You should show some respect to those who are more skilled then you." I tossed the ball up and bounced it on my knee and foot as the guy on the ground got up. Once he stood, I bounced the ball higher and kicked it reasonable hard, hitting the guy in the gut, causing him to fall over again. "Don't mess with me."

And with that I fixed my bags on my shoulders and walked away again.

I walked around the school for about five more minutes, without interruptions, when I heard a familiar soothing sound.

The sound of basketballs bouncing and squeaking sports shoes.

I followed the sound and quickly found the gym. Running in, I saw a bunch of guys running around and chasing each other as they had a small match. I had to squint my eyes, but I found Imayoshi amongst the players.

"Oi, Imayoshi!" I called. I rolled my eyes when neither he nor anyone else reacted. "Hello~!" I called a little louder. Still no response. "Hey!" I shouted. Still no fucking response!

I puffed my cheeks and dumped my bags before rolling up my dark blue sweater sleeves. If they didn't want to take their eyes off the ball, then I'd just have to make them.

I ran to the group of guys, quickly twisted around them, grabbed the ball, dribbled to the other side of the court and tossed the ball into the net, giving myself three points with my barrier jump.

I picked up the ball when it rolled back to my feet before spinning it on my index finger. Turning around I saw the group looking at me with wide eyes and I caught Imayoshi smirking at me. "Well it is certainly great to _finally_ have your attention." I huffed. "Jesus, you guys are like a bunch of pups playing with their favorite toy… I want my phone back." I told Imayoshi, who pushed himself through the team.

"_Ma, ma_… The little runner knows how to play." He smirked.

"Yeah, I do." I huffed before smiling. "I would love to play a game with you guys but I really need to get home. I promised coach that I would do some extra practicing."

"I'll go get it then."

"Thanks."

"Who the hell are you?" A guy with blond, spikey hair asked. "You can't just walk in here and steal the ball-"

"I didn't read that in any rules, did you?" I smirked when a vein popped in the guy's head. "As far as I know basketball is about taking the ball from your opponent and score for your own team. I don't remember a rule about girls not being able to play." I stopped spinning the ball on my finger and threw it at the hoop above their heads, scoring more points for myself.

"Kenny-chan?"

I turned around and saw a pink haired girl looking at me. "Satsuki." I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here." She smiled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

The girl's name is Momoi Satsuki, but I always call her by her first name. She had long pink hair that reaches her lower back and is about an inch shorter then me. I sort of befriended her when the Queens and I had to play against the Generation of Miracles, _sort of more or less._ I can talk to her without wanting to bust in her face, but she was only the manager so that's understandable.

"No, we moved her almost two weeks ago." I answered. "I just came to switch my phone back. I accidently ran into Imayoshi this morning and we switched phones… Let me guess you're a manager here too, huh?"

"Of course, someone has to keep Aomine in line."

I inwardly groaned and fought back a growl. If there was one member of the Generation of Miracles that I don't like then it's Aomine. I could bust in that lazy ass face of him anytime. Thank goodness that he wasn't here.

"Here you are." Imayoshi said with my phone held high. I pulled his out of my boot and we quickly switched it. "Don't run into me again." He said playfully.

"Then don't get in my way." I smiled and picked up my bags. "See you guys around… Bye Satsuki. Say hi to Daiki from me!"

_**EXTRA!**_

"You know her or something, Momoi?" Imayoshi asked the pink haired girl next to him.

"Yes." Momoi answered. "And as far as I can tell she is joining the Seirin basketball team."

"A girl in a boys team?" Wakamatsu walked up, he did not like the short-haired girl that just walked out. "They can't do that."

"'_Anything is possible through basketball' _as she would say." Momoi answered. "Be careful around her, guys. She's a dangerous player."

"What's so dangerous about her?"

"Look up the Queen of Cards article in the Basketball Monthly." She said to the team. "Be happy that she's alone… She and her team are on the same level as the Generation of Miracles."


	5. Break the Hoop

_**A/N: Just to clear a little up… Kennedy got into Seirin right after Kagami challenged Kise for a one-on-one, so this chapter is the first practice match against Kaijo High (Beginning of Episode 3 Season 1).**_

_**Also a quick thank you to Savage Kill who helped me with the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Oh look, were here!" I beamed and started jumping up and down in joy. We had taken the bus and now we were at Kaijo High School. The place was beautiful and huge! Everything looked sportive and clean. "Where's the gym? Oh, I really want to play!" I twisted around and saw everybody looking around the place except for Kagami. "Oi, Tiger." I stopped to fall into step with him and Kuroko. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

Kagami's eyes had gotten really small and he had been staring ahead of him during the whole trip so far. He looked like a freaking zombie.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. "The look in your eyes is worse then usual."

"Shut up…" Kagami growled and turned his head away from the guy with light blue hair. "I got a little to excited." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are you, a kid going on a field trip?"

I laughed at Kuroko's comment and bumped into Kagami with a smile when he was about to start arguing with the other, but then _somebody_ called out to us.

I froze in my steps when I saw who.

That blond Generation of Miracle copycat, Kise Ryouta. I stuffed my hands in my Seirin's training pants pockets to keep myself from hitting the happy blonds face. WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO PLAY AGAINST HIM?!

"This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you." Kise smiled and Riko thanked him before he walked up to Kuroko, who was a little in front of me.

Oh how I wanted to ruin that perfect pretty smile of his!

"Kurokocchi~" He started, I couldn't stand that voice! "Ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." Kise cried with fake tears.

Hyuga mumbled something I didn't hear, but Kagami- "Just show us the way!" He growled. At least I'm not the only one disliking the blond.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before." Kise continued, ignoring the others.

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko asked the blond with a blank expression. Kise's eyes narrowed and so did mine. I didn't like him, but the way he looked at Kuroko had me worried for some reason.

"I'm interested to know more about the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those things." Kise turned towards Kagami and took a couple of steps forward. "I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles." He said. "But I can't ignore such and obvious challenge. I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have… That goes for you too, Suohcchi." He turned to me for a quick second before he led us to the gym.

I walked past Kuroko and I caught him giving me a look. I don't know what it was, but I had to bite my tongue not to start a fight with the blond. I know I said that Afia was the most violent player of the Generation of Miracles, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a short fuse!

_And_ I don't liked being called Suohcchi!

**XxX**

"This is it." Kise said when we reached the basketball gym.

It looked okay, if I had to admit it. It was big and spacious. It looked all clean and ready for a game- If it wasn't for that stupid green net that hung in the middle, splitting the court in two. Why was their second string practicing when there was a game?

"We're playing on half a court?" Riko asked. It was like she could read my mind. "The other side is being used for practice?"

"Ah, you're here. Welcome." I cocked a brow at the fat man in front of the team. He had a big fat stomach like a friend of mine from America, he had short dark grey hair and stubbles on his face. "I'm coach Takeuchi. Which one of you is the coach?"

"That's me." Riko smiled. I covered my giggles behind my fist when I saw the man's face. His eyes were wide in surprise!

"You?!" He asked and pointed at Riko. "You're not the manager?!"

"I'm coach Riko Aida." She said and walked up before bowing. I'll never understand the Japanese. "We look forward to playing with you today! So, um… What's this?" She sent a quick look at half the court.

"Exactly what it looks like." The other coach said. "We've only made simple arrangements for today's game. There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out."

"I see." Riko said as she forced a smile. I could feel her anger boiling on my side!

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time." He took a look at his clipboard. "Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score."

I looked at Riko and saw veins popping all over her neck and face. At least she was keeping it together. I was about to punch a wall! How dare he call us weak before his team played against us?!

"They think we suck." Kagami spoke. "They're treating this like a sideshow to their practice."

How I loved that face of his when Kagami got all riled up. I sure as hell know that I was going to see it more then often.

"**Hey Tiger." **I whispered in English. Most Japanese weren't the very best in English so I'm not going to take my chances with Japanese. **"Do me a favor and break the hoop with the first shot. I want to play full court."**

"**Sure, but I don't think-"**

"**Trust me, you can." **I smirked, I could feel the evil in my own eyes. **"Run to the hoop, mash the ball in and break it. It's simple. It's not like that hoop will survive for long anyways."**

"Are you alright, Suoh-kun?" Kuroko popped up beside me. "You don't look so good."

"I feel perfectly fine." I grinned. "I just don't like being called weak."

"We can see that."

"Pft, you should have seen me in America." I huffed and crossed my arms when Kise headed back towards us. "This is nothing compared to that."

"I'm sorry. Seriously, sorry! I'll be on the bench." The blond apologized to us with that horrible voice of his. His sarcasm made me want to puke. "If you give coach's guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in."

"We were planning on it." I huffed and placed a hand on my hip.

"Besides…" Kise said after sending me a smirk. "If you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." He turned to Kagami with a sly look in his eyes.

"Hey!" Coach Takeuchi called the blond. "Show the Seirin guys their locker room!"

"It's fine." Kuroko answered as we all started to walk away. "Please go warm up. We don't have time to wait."

"Suohcchi." Kise called just before I left the court. "Since when are you in Japan?"

I was wondering when he would show the surprise on his face. "Are you really that surprised to see me Ryouta?" I smirked and nodded my head at Kuroko and Kagami to show that I was fine before they disappeared. "Did you really think I would stay in America and wait maybe the rest of my life to play against you again? I don't think so."

"I'm so happy that I get to play against you again!" He ran up to me and hugged me. I hate it when his character suddenly shifts! And here I thought Rosa had mood swings. "I missed you so much! I haven't played such an exciting game since then! I so happy to see you again!"

"Get off of me, Ryouta!" I growled and tried to push him off of me. WHY THE HELL WAS I SO SMALL?! "Somebody help me! Get off of me, you weird ass psycho! We're rivals so stop being so goddamn clingy!"

"But I missed you so much!" Kise said and lifted me up. I squeaked and flared around when he nuzzled into my side and tightened his grip around me. "And you've only become so much cuter!"

"**SOMEBODY HELP ME!" **I screamed again. "Kise, I swear if you don't put me down that I'll kiss you!"

"I wouldn't mind that- HEY!" He pouted when my savior pulled me out of Kise's grip and swung me over a shoulder. At the height I was on I could easily tell that it was Kagami… And damn he had a fine ass!

"Nobody is kissing anyone!" Kagami growled and started to walk off with me still over his shoulder. "You can pout like that after you've lost the game, baka." He turned on his heels and headed towards the lockers.

"Jealous are we?"

"Shut up." He growled and shot a glare over his shoulder.

**XxX**

"_Suoh, are you in here?" _I heard Riko's voice.

"Right here." I smiled and popped my head from beyond a locker. I had to change in another locker room since I was a girl. I was wearing the Seirin basketball uniform with the number 14. I had my grey and silver basketball shoes, sports socks pulled up to my knees and of course my sweatbands around my right lower upper arm and my upper lower arm. "What up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that the game is starting soon."

"Kagami told you what he saw, didn't he?"

"Yes and I don't want you emotions to interfere with the game." Riko said as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"What, you think I'm in love with Ryouta?" I snickered before laughing out loud. "I'm pretty sure I'm not… He's a bit of a too happy type for me." I smiled. "Don't worry… I know how to handle myself on the court. As long as you put me on the bench then I'm fine."

"Sure- Wait… DID YOU JUST SAY BENCH?!"

"Yeah."

"B-but… BUT YOU WERE ALMOST A INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION!" Riko shouted. "HOW CAN YOU ASK TO BE BENCHED!"

"It's simple." I said. "I'm a observer." I pointed out. "I watch from the sidelines and jump into action when I know how the other's moves. It's like Poker… You watch you opponents and figure out what cards they're playing before you act." I smirked at her dumbfound look. "At some point you know when to fold or to raise the bet… If other players don't fold then I'll force them too."

"One more time and then in Japanese."

"I use other's strength by watching them."

**XxX**

"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin!"

I watched from the bench next to Riko as the two teams lined up. I was going to enjoy this game… I could feel it!

"Uh, we're about to get started, Seirin, please have you five line up."

"There are five of us."

I hid my giggles when Kuroko scared the crap out of the referee and the other team. I get that he has a low presence, but he isn't that hard to find, is he?! He had light blue hair, for God's sakes. "This is never going to get boring." I whispered and crossed my ankles as everyone got ready for the game.

"Ouch." I heard the coach mumble.

"What's wrong, coach?" Koganei asked, but Riko was lost in thoughts.

I send her a questioned look. I've never seen anyone like that at other players. She must have some observing skills herself.

The whistle was blown, Riko was snapped out of her thoughts and the game began. First ball went to Kaijo's number four, but before he knew it Kuroko had stolen it. Number 4 quickly caught up with Kuroko since he wasn't the quickest, but Kuroko passed it to Kagami who jumped up for that dunk.

"Break it, Kagami!" I snapped when he smashed the ball in. I smiled when I heard a cracking sound.

"Alright!" He shouted before turning utterly confused and shocked- hoop in his hand.

"Wow." Everybody looked at the broken board and orange hoop in awe. "What?! He destroyed the hoop! You're kidding! I don't believe it!"

I just smirked and enjoyed the view. It's not like I told them or anything.

"That thing's dangerous." Izuki said as he looked up. "One of the bolts is rusted."

"Even so, that's not normal." Kaijo's captain mumbled.

"This thing is bigger then I thought." Kagami mumbled before walking up to Kaijo's coach with Kuroko.

"Sorry we broke your hoop." Kuroko apologized with a bow. "Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?"

I smirked as I walked up to my two teammates. The man was boiling in rage. I'd bet that he hadn't seen it coming. He stood up and stormed of to ready the full court.

"Told you you'd break it." I smiled and elbowed Kagami in the side.

"How did you know?" He asked me.

"You should always observe your surroundings, Taiga." I said. "That rusted bolt was the first thing my eyes caught… More or less… Always check the hoop before a game when it isn't official. I've been cheated on once and I won't let it happen again. At least we get to play full court now."

"Now this is what I call a game." Kagami smirked.

"You're strange." I mumbled.

"You're not much different." Kuroko said and looked at me. "How did you know it was going to break? Just because the bolt is rusted doesn't mean it's going to break."

"Kagami was riled up." I answered. "He needs to keep it like that now that they are going to put Kise in."

"Now that's what you call a beating." Kise laughed as the court was being cleaned and prepared for a _real_ game. "I've never seen the coach like that before."

"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us!" Kagami snapped at the blond.

"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?" Kuroko asked as he walked off.

"Depends on which one you get." I mumbled as I walked beside him. "Last time we broke a hoop it cost about five hundred dollars, but that was because I was stuck in it."

"We have to pay for that?!" Kagami shouted and ran up to us. "And you got stuck in one?!"

"Yeah." I smiled. "They tossed me to high."

_**A\N: Another one? Yes! Next chapter will be the rest of the game. I had to split it in two or the chapter would have been too long. Sorry! Hope I didn't mess Kise up too much, but that guy has the strangest personality, we all know that.**_

_**Again, Savage Kill, thanks for helping me! I enjoy talking to you.**_

_**Review, follow, favorite or even PM me if anyone has any suggestions or things they want to see in future chapters... I write them all down (mostly because I have nothing to do and I get bored easily -.-")**_

_**Next chapter: Seirin vs. Kaijo!**_

XxX KneelingAngel


	6. Knocked on the Devil's Door

**A/N!  
Hey guys, so for the long wait! I hope you can forgive me! Also this chapter is a lot like Episode 3 (I do not own that episode or any other, just to be clear on that!), of course not a 100% so I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, if there are any grammar mistakes then I'm sorry, but it's 02:15 AM and I'm too tired to check it over right now, so I'll do that another time! :3 **

"Let the game resume!"

I was grinning like a maniac when I saw Kaijo's coach frowning like an old badger. I was even happier when Kise appeared on the court, I couldn't wait to crush him and see him cry. Call me evil if you like, but this guy was annoying with his copying! So when I say that I want to see _real _tears coming from him, then I will see it in the end.

"Amazing." Riko said as she looked at Kise. I gave her a questioned look. "Seeing him again, I can tell Kise Ryouta is a real monster."

I wanted to deny that, but a bunch of screaming girls stood at the entrance of the gym. Did I mention that Kise was also a model? He is. "Well…" I hummed. "Seems like he has covered his fan-base here in Japan pretty good-" I stopped talking when Kaijo's captain ran up to Kise and kicked him in the back. "What's the captain's name again?" I asked Riko. "I'm liking that guy already."

"Kasamatsu Yukio." She said.

I narrowed my eyes on Kasamatsu when he said something to Kise. I rolled my eyes. "They're gonna try to break the hoop, what a waste of energy."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

The whistle was blown and the game was back on. The first ball once again went to Kaijo. Kasamatsu, number four, dribbled forwards and passed the ball between Hyuga's legs to Kise. Kise jumped up with a growl before slamming the ball into the hoop. Girls started cheering as Kise let go of the hoop and landed dramatically.

Kasamatsu ran up to him and kicked him in the back. "You idiot!, I told you to break it!"

"Sorry!"

This… was going to be one hell of a game.

**XxX**

I was grinning like a maniac and sat on the tip of the bench. We were only three minutes into the game, but they were playing at such a high speed. It was like watching the Queen of Cards vs. the Generation of Miracles… Well not exactly, but it was almost as high speed as it was back then.

It was 16-17… We were behind by one point! But of course Kagami had to dunk the ball… Which Kise copied and dunked as well.

How annoying!

At least when we played against the Generation of Miracles we defended our basket. This looked like dogs chasing each other! The game was going too quickly to defend anything properly.

Hyuga got the ball, but was blocked by number 5 and passed it to Kuroko who passed it to Izuki, who tossed it back to Kuroko. I smirked when I saw Kuroko change the direction of the ball. This guy was full of surprises!

Anyways, Kagami received a ball and went into a fadeaway at high speed and shot the ball, but Kise stopped it and ran towards the other side of the court, scoring the ball with Kagami's fadeaway.

No matter what the redhead did, the blond would keep copying and getting better. That isn't good.

"You have to take a time out." I said to Riko. "The game is going to fast and Kise is getting better due to Kagami, he _needs_ to calm down. We need another strategy."

"You're right." Riko agreed. "At this speed we will only lose, the team is way too tired for the first five minutes."

**XxX**

I handed Kuroko a towel and Kagami a bottle of water. The redhead was too tense… He really needed to take it slower. I was about to whack him in the head when Kaijo's coach started shouting.

Did he want his players to turn deaf?!

Riko placed a strategy board on the ground and we all gathered around. "Okay, so this is how it goes." She said. "We have to deal with Kise-kun first."

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle him by himself." Hyuga said. "Should we put another guy on him?"

"What?!" Kagami snapped up. I guess he really wanted to be on Kise's tail really badly. "Hey, wait… Please." _Really _badly.

"It wouldn't matter who you put on him." I interrupted. "Kise, can almost copy anyone he wants. He just has to look at someone and he can copy their move. You can't easily stop that guy."

"There is a way." Kuroko said without any emotion on his face of in his voice. "They have a weakness."

"A weakness?"

"What?" Hyuga asked. "You should have told us sooner-"

"No, to be honest, I'm not sure you could call it a weakness." The bluenet raised his hand to stop the captain from talking. "Either way, I'm sorry. There's another problem. Because of the unexpected high-paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off."

Effectiveness? I cocked my head to one side. Kuroko has an effectiveness?

"I can't use my misdirection for the full forty minutes."

Uh-oh.

"I use my misdirection to guide their attention somewhere else, but the more I use it, the more they get used to it."

"Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner?!"Riko and I shouted at the same time. Riko grabbed Kuroko in a headlock and started choking him. His face was turning the same color as his hair.

"Sorry, but you didn't ask!"

"Don't you say anything unless you're asked?!"

"_TIME OUT IS OVER!"_ The referee shouted and blew the whistle.

"But all I got to do was hit Kuroko-kun!" Riko cried as the players got up from the bench.

**XxX**

The game had started again and we had decided to go with a box-on-one. They were going to defend the middle so that they could stop Kise, which was our first priority, but the regulars also put me on edge. The fact that Kuroko's "powers" weren't functioning properly wasn't helping either.

Kise had the ball but was blocked by Kagami, Mitobe and Hyuga. Kise couldn't get through and passed it to Kasamatsu, who shot and made a three pointer.

We aren't going to win like this. It was 22-28 and the gap was only getting bigger. Kaijo had even managed to get used to Kuroko, which was going to cause us even more trouble.

Before we even blinked it was 25-33 with two minutes on the clock. I rubbed my face in annoyance. Our team was so much more then just a practice for Kaijo's regulars. We had proven that the first seconds! Kagami needed to focus if he wants to beat Ryouta. It's not only Kise he's up against, but the whole Kaijo team as well!

Kagami suddenly went for a dunk again, but Kise blocked him in the air. The referee blew the whistle. "Out of bounds. White ball."

"Why don't you acknowledge it already?" Kise was talking to Kagami, but it was loud enough for all of us to hear. "You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles."

"What'd you say?" Kagami shot back.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly wont get any smaller." The blond answered. "More then formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport size." I disagree with that! "The difference between your team and our is simply too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see now how good you are."

So pretty boy was thinking that I wasn't going to play this game? Just because I was a girl and this was a boys team doesn't mean that I automatically become a manager!

"I'll admit you have potential," Kise continued. "But you are far below me. No matter what you throw at me, with one look, I'll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never beat me. The real world isn't that easy."

I was shocked when I suddenly heard Kagami laughing. It made me smile. He wasn't going to let anyone talk himself out of his dream.

"Sorry, sorry." He breathed. "I'm just so happy." Kagami said. "It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me. I heard it all the time over there."

"There?"

"America."

"You loved in America?!" Kise beamed. "That's amazing!"

"I thought I jumped the gun coming back to play." Ha~ Kagami's confidence was really something to watch. "Hearing you say that is encouraging, really! Life is about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play. Besides, thanks to you, I know your weakness."

"What weakness?"

"What are you talking about, Kagami?" I whispered low enough for no one to hear me. "I don't see it…"

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say it yourself." Kagami stood in front of Kuroko with his back turned to Kise. "With one look? What if you don't see it? Against a guy who's already invisible, It's impossible… No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style. In other words…" He grabbed Kuroko by the head and pulled him forwards to face the blond. "This guy is your weakness!"

I cocked a brow and I could see that Kuroko was confused as well. I did not know where that part came from. "He's crazy." I sighed and shook my head.

"So?" Kise smirked at the redhead as Kuroko hit Kagami's hand away. Jeez, All this talking was giving me a headache. "It's true that Kuroko's style is the only one I can't imitate. But what does that change?"

"End of first quarter." The referee whistled. Look what they did! "Take a two minute break. I don't want a break! I want the damn game to continue!"

"It changes everything!" Goodness, didn't they notice the _end_ of the quarter? Stop talking, Kagami! "We'll bring you into tears the second quarter."

I stood up from my seat when the team walked up to the bench. I grabbed Kagami by his shirt and lowered him to my eyelevel. "What the hell?!" I shouted and saw his red eyes go wide. "Does it look like we're at a fucking chat room?! DOES IT?! If you haven't notice, there is still an eight-point gap between _them and us_! Talk with your girlfriend when we've won this game! Stop wasting precious time with your blabbering and take back those points with a counter attack! Coordinated with the others! With Kuroko especially!" I let go of him and pushed him away. "Now stop talking like a girl on the phone and crush him, you piece of teenage hormones!" I took a deep breath. "I'm done." I smiled at Riko and took a seat on the bench again.

"That could work." Riko hummed. "Thank you Suoh-kun for calming Kagami-kun down."

"You're welcome."

"No, I was always-"

"YOU WERE REALLY PISSED!" The team shouted.

"But seriously, Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, your coordination will be key." Riko said. "Can you do it?"

"Yeah, probably." I stood up to kick the redhead, but Kuroko hit him in the side instead. That was fine by me too. "You bastard," Kagami groaned at the bluenet. "Where did that come from?"

"You want to beat Kise-kun, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Kagami hit Kuroko right back.

"Well then." Riko smiled as the others returned to the court. "Take care of the counter attack."

**XxX**

The game was back on, but I wasn't watching. I sat on the bench with my eyes closed and stood with my toes on the ground instead of my whole foot. My senses expanded. I learned never to trust on only sight. You need to trust on you other senses such as hearing and touch.

_**(Third person POV)**_

_"You still have your eyes closed, sweetie?" Yasuhiro asked his seven year old daughter in front of him._

_"Mhmm…"_

_"No peeking."_

_"I'm not peeking!" Kennedy giggled and closed her big eyes tightly. She was so happy that her daddy was going to teach her a trick. She loved tricks! And he had said that it could help her with basketball and other thing too! She was so happy._

_"Okay, now I need you to listen to me carefully." Yasuhiro said and grabbed his daughter by the arms, pulling her into a standing position on her toes. "This is a very rare thing, okay? If you train this skill really well then you can know where everybody is if it's really dark. What you have to do is feel with your feet."_

_"That's just silly, daddy-"_

_"Shh, I said no peeking."_

_Kennedy gasped and slapped her hands in front of her eyes. She didn't mean to peek._

_"Good girl." Yasuhiro smiled. "Now, I am going to hide and I want you to feel and hear where I'm going to hide and come looking for me, think you can do that?"_

_"How do I do that?" Kennedy pouted. "I can't see anything!"_

_"Shh… Just relax and concentrate, alright? If I can do it then so can you… Are your eyes still closed?" The little girl just nodded and Yasuhiro started to, on purpose, stomp around the living really loudly, making sure that it vibrated through the wooden floor, and sat down in front of a bookcase eight feet away from his daughter. He made sure to breathe a little louder then usual so she could train her hearing._

_Kennedy slowly started to walk, almost afraid to bump into something, but also afraid of failing. But then again, if her daddy could do it, then she could too! She took three steps, turned around and stopped. She closed her eyes tightly in concentration and heard her daddy's breathing very softly. Taking a few more steps with her eyes closed, she came to a stop when something touched her nose._

_Opening her eyes slowly, Kennedy's eyes widened when she noticed the her father's nose was touching hers. A big, bright smile appeared on her face and swung her arms around Yasuhiro's neck. _

_"I found you, daddy!" She squealed. "I did it!"_

_"Yes, you did, baby girl." Yasuhiro smiled and kissed her cheeks. "Want to see if you can follow me with your eyes closed?"_

_"How can I see if I would have my eyes closed?"_

**(Kennedy's POV)**

A smile appeared on my face as the memory popped up in my head. My dad had tought me too feel through my feet, which means that I know how to know people's positions even if I can't see them. It also means that I know what movement a player is going to make by just the sound of the basketball dribbling or the squeaking of sports shoes.

It also helped me concentrate more. I could feel which sounds and footsteps belong to which player. I cut off all the unneeded sound.

I could feel the dunk after dunk. Hear the pass after pass. I even caught Kagami using Kuroko as an obstacle to stop Kise's shot without looking.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a slap.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko shouted and everything, surroundings, noises, came back to me as I watched Kuroko fall to the floor.

"Referee time out!"

"KUROKO!"

We all gasped when Kuroko looked up. There was a small cut on his head, causing blood to cover over his blue eye.

"Are you okay, Kuroko?" Hyuga asked as he ran up to the smaller player. He grabbed the other's head in his hand to have a better look at him as Riko shouted for someone to get the first aid kit.

I jumped to my feet and ran to the locker room to get the kit. Running back, Kuroko was already on a stretcher, passed out.

"What do we do?" Hyuga asked after Riko was done wrapping Kuroko's head with a band-aid.

"We'll have to make do with the members we have left." She answered and looked at me. "I might know about the Queen of Cards, but I've never seen them play. Don't make me regret putting you in."

I nodded my head in a promise and pulled of my white t-shirt.

"The second years will be our offensive core." Riko said to the team. "It's only the second quarter, but we cant let them get too far ahead of us. I know it's early, but it's game time, Hyuga-kun." Hyuga nodded his head before the coach turned to Kagami. "Kise-kun will just copy you, so don't play offense, Kagami-kun. Focus on defending. Do everything you can to stop Kise-kun from scoring."

"Are you sure that will work?" Kagami argued.

"It'll be fine!" Hyuga interrupted. "Have some faith."

"But-"

"I said it'll be fine, dumbass." I took a step back in fear. Hyuga was really scary even though he looked all happy with rainbows and pink clouds in the background. "Listen to your seniors once in a while or I'll kill you."

Riko pulled me to the side for a quick second when the whistle was blown again. I could only smirk as Hyuga stomped off to court. Apparently that was only a good thing if I overheard Izuki right.

"You have history with Kise-kun, right, Suoh-kun?" Riko was dead serious about this, but I could also see the little concern in her eyes. "So you know how he plays?"

"I know a bit." I confessed. "He's grown a lot since we last played against him, but so have I. Don't worry about it. I won't let the gap get any bigger."

"Let's go then!"

**Extra!**

Kasamatsu glared at the new player. Apparently the girl wasn't the manager. She looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off. Winning from a girl would be no problem.

"Oh! Number 14 is cute." Moriyama smiled as a pink cloud and roses appeared around him. "I though she was the manager. Girls aren't allowed to play in a boys team, are they? She's still cute though!"

"Ah, it looks like Suohcchi is playing after all." Kise mumbled as he stepped next to Kasamatsu. "She must have found another loophole in the rules then. I cant wait to play!"

"Why are you go happy?!" Kasamatsu growled and hit the blond in the side. "This game is not going as it should, and now they are putting in a girl?!"

"But not just _any_ girl." Kise said after he got over his pain. "At least she is on the same level as me." He smiled at his seniors and skipped over to the only girl on court. "Good luck, Suohcchi!"

Kennedy glared up at him. "Start taking this game seriously, Ryouta!" She growled between gritted teeth. "By the end of this game, you will know how strong Seirin is and I will have you in tears."

"You're personality hasn't changed, has it, Suohcchi?" His golden eyes narrowed and his face turned serious. "You're still as mean as a year ago. You said the same thing then, but I didn't see that happen then. As a matter of fact, I think it was the other way around."

"Well of course," She raised a brow. "Losing the _international championship_ does that to, but this is a practice game." She reminded. "And you hurt on of _my_ teammates… You just knocked on the devil's door."

**A/N**

**Sorry guys, I wanted to put the whole game in one chapter, but then it would get to long, so the rest will come next chapter!  
Review, follow, favorite and let me know what you think.  
XxX Kneeling Angel**


	7. Game On!

**A/N!**  
**SORRY PEOPLE! I know it's a late update, but I've been really busy lately and I've had laptop problems (Stupid burst in my screen -.-") Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's a little longer then the previous ones, so I hope y'all like it!**  
**XxX KneelingAngel**  
**P.S. Since everybody liked the last flashback I decided to put another one in. If it's annoying just tell me and I wont do it anymore :3  
**

"Suoh!" Izuki shouted and passed Kennedy the ball. She caught it and Kaijo's number 5 blocked her. He was looking at her like she was something fragile, something he didn't want to break. Kennedy decided to play along and made it look like she was having a tough time.

"You're pretty cute for a player." The guy said. "I usually don't so this, but I'll ease up on you. We wouldn't want to bruise that delicate skin of yours now would we?"

"You wouldn't want a girl scoring against you either." Kennedy said before passing the ball through his legs and twisting around him. She caught the ball again and passed it towards Hyuga, who scored a three-pointer.

"DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, MORIYAMA!" Kasamatsu shouted.

Kennedy looked at the shocked person, now known as Moriyama, and smirked. "Listen to your captain, Moriyama." She said as she got in position again. "You might actually bruise that delicate skin of yours~"

Kennedy received the ball again, but this time Moriyama was blocking her like she was an actual player. _FINALLY!_ He tried to slap the ball out of her hand, but she switched hands behind her back and twisted around him again, dribbling with her left hand. Number 8 appeared by Kennedy's side and she switched hands again, but this time by passing between her legs as she kept running. She let go of the ball, making it bounce backwards and in one swift move; Kennedy turned around and slapped it towards Mitobe, who scored two points.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kise." Kennedy said to the blond when she got into position again. "I had hoped that you actually would have chosen a basketball team that would actually stand a chance against me. National team? Ha, don't make me laugh!" Kennedy loved to piss the other team off! Boys don't take all to well when a girl wins from them at "_their"_ sport. The more fired up they are, the more she could enjoy this game. "I had hoped for more of a challenge."

Kennedy smirked when she heard gritting teeth.

Kaijo was not enjoying this.

Kasamatsu received the ball and passed it towards Kise. Kennedy could see that Kagami was careful around the blond. Kagami couldn't make a move without Kise copying him so she ran up to help the redhead.

Kagami jumped up and blocked Kise's shot. Kise passed it to Moriyama, but Kennedy had already calculated the route of the ball and tapped it out of the black-haired male, but she made a quick forward jump on her toes and managed to pass the basketball towards Kagami, who threw it across the court towards Hyuga, who scored three points.

Because Kennedy had made the jump forward, she was forced to the ground, but she caught herself just in time and did a flip, landing on her feet just in time to see Hyuga score. "Not so cute now, huh?" She smirked and walked up to high five Kagami. **"Good job on that block, Tiger. Keep it up, we could win like this."**

"**Thanks to you." **Kagami smirked. **"You've been getting the ball from one side of the court to the other. Think you can keep that high pace up?"**

"We can always pray, right?"

**XxX**

Riko watched the game with wide eyes. The score was 78-72 for Seirin and it was the fourth and last quarter, but Kaijo was slowly closing the gap again. The only reason why Seirin has still able to stand was because Kennedy was getting the ball from one side of the court to the other.

Riko looked behind her and saw Kuroko still passed out.

If Kennedy didn't get some help soon then she would overload her joins, especially her knees and hips. The girl was twisting and bending around the others too much. Kennedy was flexible, Riko would give her that, but that didn't mean it was healthy.

Kennedy knew that what she was doing was wrong; her father would scold her again for moving to much and force her to stay in bed or walk on crouches for a whole day, but playing with a team that she barely knew was tougher then she had thought.

It had been easy for her to play with the girls because of their history.

The Queen of Cards weren't just dangerous because they were female prodigies but because they knew each other so well that they could synchronize with one another. They were able to see each other's attack patterns, thoughts, even copy each other's moves or card game play.

Kennedy knew how the footsteps of her former teammates felt, but these footsteps were so unfamiliar that she had no choice but to handle the ball herself. She didn't want to take the chance of having the ball stolen.

Kennedy growled when Kise came running her way to block her. She jumped forwards and locked both ankles with the blond, but Kise still tapped the ball out of her hands when Kennedy twisted under his legs.

Kise's eyes widened when the ball went out of bounds and went to Seirin, the lock with Kennedy's ankles held him in place, preventing him from getting the ball. Why was the referee not seeing this?!

Kennedy unlocked herself from Kise and groaned a bit in pain; maybe she needed to tape her ankles?

Nah, she would be fine!

"I told you not to underestimate me, Ryouta." Kennedy said as looked the blond straight in the eye. "Just because the girls aren't with me doesn't mean you can look down on me. Start showing more respect to your opponent."

Kasamatsu watched the girl walk away from Kise and pick up the ball. How could they be losing the game because of a girl? _Why does Seirin have such annoying members?!_ He gritted his teeth and the game was back on when the ball was tossed to Izuki.

**XxX**

Kennedy tried to synchronize with her new teammates, but it was simply impossible and too hard for her to do so. It wasn't something she could do overnight. It wasn't like she had played with this team for ten years

"_Why don't you go play with the other girls?"_

"_I don't want to..." The six-year-old Kennedy mumbled and hid behind her mother's legs._

_Ruby rolled her blue eyes with a small smile and crouched down in front of her little daughter. Seeing the small girl this shy was too cute for words. "They don't bite, sweetie." She mumbled and stroked her hand through the girl's long dark brown locks. "You don't have to be afraid, maybe some of the girls could become the best friends you've ever had… You wouldn't want to miss that, do ya?"_

"_I still don't want to play-"_

"_Allo." A girl with bright red hair came running up to mother and child. The little girl was the same age as Kennedy and was wearing a spring green summer dress that matched her bright spring green eyes. "Vy khotite chtoby igrat' s nami?"_

_Kennedy tilted her head in confusion. She hadn't understood a word the other said._

_A man with ash blond hair walked up to the red head and ruffled her hair before crouching down beside her. "You have to speak English, Alina." The man said with his deep voice. "Not every one understands Russian."_

"_Oh." The little girl called Alina pouted before she smiled brightly again. "I asked if you wanted to play~!" She spoke as if Kennedy was half deaf. _

"_No thank you." Kennedy mumbled and hid more behind her mother before Ruby pushed her forward. "Mommy, I don't want to play!"_

"_Alina, did you find another person?!" A girl with dark skin and her hair braided back in cornrows came running up. She was the tallest six year old Kennedy had seen in her short life so far. The girl was a head taller then her!_

"_Yes, but she doesn't know how to play basketball."_

"_I do so!" Kennedy cried. "My daddy taught me! Give me that!" She snatched the ball out of the red hands and ran towards the basketball hoop that was standing a couple of yards away. "I'll beat you into the ground!"_

"_Be careful, Kennedy sweetheart!"_

"Be careful, my ass." Kennedy growled when her mind snapped back to reality. She closed her eyes and tried to find Hyuga's footsteps through the floor, but it was no use, too many unfamiliar footsteps.

Izuki passed me the basketball and Kennedy ran across court. Suddenly three Kaijo members blocked her and they were so close to her that she couldn't even break through, to try and get away was too risky for a foul.

'_Dad is going to kill me.' _Kennedy thought before dropping herself in a split and passed the ball to Kagami between the legs of the player beside her. Kagami dunked the ball, but everybody was looking at Kennedy. She had fallen in a split, but had caught herself on her toes and heel so that she was just an inch above the floor.

"Seirin; member change!"

"Mitobe!" Riko called and waved him over, changing the silent player with the invisible.

"Somebody help me up!" Kennedy hissed, she couldn't get up in this position, it always felt like her body would lock itself.

The Kaijo members took a step back as Izuki reached out his hands and pulled her up. "Are you alright, Suoh-chan?" He asked when he heard her joints pop. "That didn't look very health."

"Because it isn't." Kennedy said and cracked her hips again. "I have Hypermobility Syndrome, which mean that I can bend my joins further then normal people. I'm lucky that I have a normal muscle tone. If I use too much flexibility then I can actually paralyze myself for a while or even permanently if I'm not careful. That's why I usually don't play the whole forty minutes of a basketball game."

"D-do the others know this?!" Seirin's eagle eye asked as they got on their marks again. "You can't play in a condition like this! We have to tell coach-"

"I'll tell her after the game." Kennedy cut off. "As long as I don't feel any pain then I'm fine. I brought my painkillers just in case. With basketball I can actually use this disease for something good. I'd rather do this then sit in bed or in a wheelchair, which I probably still have to when my dad finds out what I did."

"If you say so…"

"I just did." She huffed as she smirked. "Let's just win this game first. LET'S GO BOYS!"

**XxX**

"Kuroko!" Kennedy called and passed the ball to the invisible guy that had entered the game again. It was a lot easier for her to move around, she no longer had to worry about the opposite team with Kuroko.

Kuroko passed it towards Kagami who dunked it.

There was suddenly this weird ringing noise in the air and Kennedy shot Kise a look. He was smirking in a way that sent shivers down her spine. She looked at Kuroko who had his eyes wide as well.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu shouted and threw the basketball across the court towards the said blond. Kennedy quickly recovered form her shock and ran after him. She tried to steal the ball from his hands, but before she could Kise switched hands by passing the ball between his legs and jumped up to dunk the ball.

The Seirin team could only watched as it happened and Kennedy was staring at the wooden floor with a smile. _'Finally I'm playing the Kise I know.'_

"I wont lose." Kise said. "Not to anyone. Not even Kurokocchi."

"This isn't good." Hyuga mumbled and wipe his face with his jersey. "Give it your all, everyone. Don't let them catch up! This will be like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth run and gun game! Hurry up, defense!"

They all started running again and Kasamatsu started with the ball. He quickly passed it towards Kise when Kennedy came running up. The blond ran to the hoop and dunked it. It didn't take long before Kagami had the ball again and returned the favor.

With two minutes left, the game changed horribly. It was 95-91 for Seirin. And in the last fifteen seconds it was 98-98.

"There's no time left!" Hyuga shouted. "Get them! If we don't take the ball here, it's over!"

"Kagami-kun, Suoh-kun." Kuroko said, which cause the said two to stop and turn around. "If we can get the ball, there's one more thing we can do Kise-kun can't copy. It's a simple strategy that will only work once, though."

"We'll have to do it." Kennedy panted. Playing with a new team was putting more pressure on her then she ever thought. How would she even be able to read the other players' footsteps if she didn't even know which once belonged to her own team. "I'm getting tired of that stupid copy-cat! What do you suggest?"

**XxX**

Kasamatsu had the ball and Hyuga blocked him. But what Seirin's team didn't know was that Kaijo's number 4 wanted to shoot a three pointer. Kasamatsu jumped up and threw the ball, but Kagami slapped it out of the air and back towards Hyuga, who tossed it towards Kennedy.

"Don't let them get through!" Kasamatsu shouted.

Kise suddenly stood ready to block the female player, but Kennedy kept running and when she was just a step away she passed the ball towards Kuroko on her left.

"Kurokocchi can't pass, so he has to pass to Kagami!" Kise said and was about to run up to the redhead, but Kennedy was screening him. Kuroko shot the ball towards the hoop, much to Kise's surprise, but Kagami jumped in the air and got ready for an ally-oop.

Kise jumped up to stop Kagami, but Kagami kept climbing in his jump. Both Kise's and Kennedy's eyes widened. _'How can he stay in the air for so long?!'_

"I don't need you to return the favor," Kagami said as he grabbed the ball in the air. "Because this ends now!" And with that he slammed the ball onto the basketball hoop on the exact same moment the referee whistled, signing the end of the game.

It was silent for a couple of seconds. It was 100-98 for Seirin. Kennedy couldn't believe it… Kuroko's buzzer beater strategy had worked and they'd won!

"ALRIGHT!" Kagami shouted and Kennedy jumped on his back in joy. Her first victory with her new team! That meant another picture in her scrapbook! She was so happy!

She ruffled Kagami's hair and jumped off of his back, but only to frown. Kise was crying. Even though it was only a practice match, she could understand how he felt. Losing wasn't something you could handle well if you always won.

"Idiot!" Kasamatsu called and kicked the blond in the back. "Stop crying! And you've got some balls to say that you've never lost before. I'll hit you! You better add the word _'revenge'_ to that empty dictionary of yours!"

"Line up!" The referee ordered and both teams did so. Kennedy looked at the others, apparently the Japanese bowed at the end of the game; she quickly did the same before retreating towards the lockers.

**XxX**

**(Kennedy's POV)**

Quickly taking a shower and changing back into my Seirin sport trousers, black sort tank top and Seirin sports jacket, I walked outside to find Kise. I knew that the loss hit him hard so I felt like I at least had to say something.

I found him outside by the water tap letting cold water run over his head. "Hey Ryouta." I said and gave him a small wave when he looked at me and turned off the tap. I stuck out my hand. "Thanks for the game." I smiled. "I enjoyed playing against you again. I had fun."

I actually thought that he was going to shake my hand, but I should have known better. Kise is still Kise! I squeaked a yelp when I was lifted into the air and Kise's face was buried into my side. "Let go of me Kise! Your face is still wet! Help me!"

"But you're still so cute!"

"Let go, Kise!" I screamed. "I'll kick you!"

"Gemini's horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today, but I didn't actually think you'd actually lose… But then I see that you are here Suoh Kennedy."

Both our faces shot up towards the voice. A familiar green haired guy was standing in front of us with a toy frog _"?!" _between his taped fingers.

"You came to watch, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked with a slight frown and put me down. "What up, seaweed?" I smiled, mockingly, nonetheless. "You still carry those ridiculous toys around?"

"I see you are back in Japan." Midorima said and pushed his glasses up.

"Don't worry, it's just me." I smirked and patted Kise on the back before walking past Midorima. "Alina isn't here to block your shots this time, so I'll have to do it." I patted his shoulder and walked away to find my team. "See you guys around… Say hello to the others from me!"

_**Extra! (Only because this is my favorite scene from episode 5)**_

I had gotten my first Seirin victory picture in front of Kaijo for my scrapbook with my new team, we got Kuroko's head check up at the hospital and we had eaten at some weird steakhouse that said if we ate a four kilo steak each within thirty minutes that it would be for free. Kagami eventually ate all the leftovers, which was a lot, may I add, and we got banned from the place. Of course, as always, when you are in a group one person always disappears and today that was Kuroko.

Now the team was looking for him and I was searching together with Kagami, who was softly cursing the bluenet under his breath. I guess everybody just wanted to go home right now.

"There he is! An with Kise, what the hell?!" He grabbed my hand and started to drag me around the streetball court where some guys were playing. Kagami was taking such huge steps that I had to jog along side of him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when we were about to round the corner. Kise and Kuroko were talking about him.

"I can say one thing, though." We heard Kise say when we were close enough. "If you think so highly of Kagami because of his attitude towards basketball, some day the two of you will part ways."

Kagami's hand tensed around mine, he still hadn't let go and I felt a stupid blush settling on my face. Why didn't he let go?!

"The biggest difference between me and the other four isn't our physical abilities." Kise continued. "They all have a special ability not even I can imitate. I realized during today's game that he's still learning. Just like the Generation of Miracles and the Queen of Cards, he has a unique ability. For now, he's still an immature challenger. He's enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing strong opponents. However, someday he will achieve the same level as the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?"

Before Kuroko could even think about an answer, Kagami let go of my hand and bumped into his side. "You bastard, why'd you disappear like that?"

I quickly walked up to Kuroko to see if he was fine. Kagami should still be careful with Kuroko's injury! "Are you alright?"

Kuroko nodded with a small smile and I turned around to glare at Kise. Kagami would never become a different person even if he reached the same level sport like the Generation of Miracles! I would make sure of that as long as I am a member of the Seirin basketball team!

"Hey." Kagami greeted Kise and I could already feel the tension in the air.

"Were you listening?" Kise asked.

"I sure as hell was!" Kagami growled. "What the hell are you kidnapping Kuroko for?"

"What? Who cares if I talk with him a little bit?"

"We can't go home!" Kagami said. "The coach wont shut up about responsibility or something. We've been looking for him!"

"_Damn it, looks like there's trash over here." _Kuroko's and my attention went to the streetball court that was behind us. There was a group of thugs talking to the other ones that were there while Kagami and I were looking for Kuroko. They started arguing and decided to settle it with some basketball.

I tilted my head and squinted my eyes. I didn't like where that game was going. Those thugs looked like, well thugs and I could already read the trouble from their faces. This was not going to end well.

They started playing three-on-three and the good guys were pretty good at basketball, if I do say so myself. They could actually win this game, but when I noticed a fourth thug charging into one of the good players I was climbing over the fence. I landed on the court just in time to see one of the thugs kicking the good guy.

I smirked when Kuroko started spinning the basketball in his hands on his index finger. The thug that had just kicked the guy, turned around, but only to have his nose burned by the spinning basketball. "There is nothing fair about this." Kuroko said when I stepped behind my teammate.

"Who the hell are you?!" The guy shouted and covered his nose. He had brown spikey hair and was wearing a blue button up shirt. "Where'd you come from?!"

"This isn't basketball." Kuroko ignored the questions and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Besides, violence is bad."

"What do you think you're doing?" An ugly guy with big lips and a yellow hoody grabbed Kuroko by the front of his jacket.

"Let him go!" I snarled and slapped the guy's hand away.

The brunet started laughing at us and removed his hand from his nose. "There are still guys like this these days. Fine, then. Let's settle this with basketball."

"Bring it on!" I smirked and smiled when I felt two pair of footsteps through the ground.

Kagami and Kise popped up behind us. "Mind if we play too?" Kise asked.

"Why did you two get involved, bastards?" Kagami flicked my ear, but I could only smirk when I saw the faces of the thugs. They were all a bunch of kitty cats! "Five-on-four's fine. Bring it on."

"Four?!" Their eyes turned towards me and I just took of my jacket. I'm not as bad as Rosa, but I was looking _fine_ in a tank top. If one of those guys so as much as drooled then I would beat them into the ground!

**XxX**

I cracked my knuckles when the game finished. We literally beat those guys half to death. All five of those thugs we're on the ground. I handed the ball to the three guys that were here first and waved them off as I walked up to Kise, Kuroko and Kagami.

Kagami was scolding Kuroko for just walking off like that.

"Look at these guns." I laughed as Kuroko showed of his "biceps".

"You don't have any!" Kagami shouted and I poked his side to calm down.

"Kurokocchi, you can truly be amazing sometimes." Kise sighed.

I laughed in my mind. This felt a bit like my old team. Arguing over something that we didn't really care about anyways.

"I thought those guys were terrible." Kuroko said. "I just wanted to tell them."

Aw, he is so cute and innocent!

"You should've considered the consequences first!" Kagami scolded.

"I forgot to."

"Don't give me that crap!"

"I'm sorry."

"You said yourself they could beat you up!"

"I'm sorry."

"Oi, oi, guys!" I laughed and calmed Kagami down. "We're fine now and we had a fun time. Let's just leave it at that."

"She's right." Kise agreed and grabbed his bag. "I should get going. I finally got to play with you, Kurokocchi. I hope to play with you sometime again too, Suohcchi."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I huffed and waved him off. "We'll see about that."

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about my revenge, Kagamicchi!"

"Kagamicchi?!"

"Just let him, Taiga." I smiled and petted the redhead's shoulder before grabbing my own bag. "You're never going to get rid of it, trust me." I smiled and started to walk away as well. "I'll go get the coach and the others. I'm tired and I still have to call the girls and tell them about today's game."

I walked away and pressed the phone to my ear as Kuroko and Kagami talked to each other a little longer. Maybe Seirin's team members weren't muxh different from the Queens.

Maybe I would even like playing here in Japan…

**Review, follow, favorite. Let me know what you think and if you have ideas/suggestions for future chapter or Kagami/OC moments let them know!  
****Until next time, my lovely readers!**


	8. Understand?

_**A/N! I know it has been long, but I didn't really know what to write since I didn't have any ideas! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Anyways… Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what everybody thinks and what you would like to read in the next chapter… I'm all out of ideas :3**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

"**Can I have that one?"**

"**No."**

"**That one?"**

"**No."**

"**How about that one?!"**

"**Jirou, just because there is enough money doesn't mean you can have everything."**

I hid my laugh behind my hand when Jirou was trying to get a toy from the toy store. My dad could either really spoil us or not give us anything. It was Saturday and we had decided to do some shopping with the whole family before dad had to meet his team for a game.

Anyways, Katsu needed some new soccer shoes and I had decided to get a basketball. Jirou was the only one that wasn't getting anything.

"**What happened to no English?" **Katsu asked my dad as Jirou pushed his face against the shop window. My dad just shot him a glare and picked Jirou up before continuing down the street.

I cracked my back and followed after my family. I was still a little sore after Thursday's game and I had fallen asleep during class yesterday. Last time I was so exhausted after a game was when I played against the Generation of Miracles, but that was about a year ago.

"Are you alright, sweety?"

"Huh?" I looked up at my dad who was looking a little concerned. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it." I remembered to reply in Japanese. My dad didn't look away, which made me feel very uncomfortable. "OH, LOOK A GYMSTORE!" I grabbed Katsu by his arm and quickly dragged him with me to the store across the street.

Dad stares can be really scary and I really don't want him to put me in a wheelchair. He always does that when I use my body too much. You should have seen him after the international championship. I wasn't allowed to walk for a month!

"I'm gonna check out the soccer stuff." Katsu said when we entered the store and walked off.

I quickly hurried to the sport balls. I stopped in front of the basketballs. I grabbed a couple in my hand and squeezed them before putting them back. None of them felt right! I stood up on the tip of my toes to reach the ball on the top, but I wasn't even close to touching it.

I hate being small!

I tried jumping up, but it was no use… I was simply to damn small! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DAD'S HEIGHT?! My dad reaches 201 centimeters… It's just ridiculous! It's not even fun to be part of the family anymore!

My dad is 201, Katsu is 190 and Jirou already reaches 110 centimeters… AND HE'S FIVE! Why do I have to be 163? I'm blaming this on my mother!

"Hey!" I shouted when somebody grabbed the ball I had been trying to reach. "I had my eyes on- Kagami!" I gasped when I looked over my shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I need some new basketball shorts." He answered before cocking a brow at me. "Why do you want this basketball?"

"Well now that I'm on the team I need to-"

"Practice, I get that!" He huffed. "But why _this_ basketball? You got nine others to chose from."

"They're not good enough." I said and grabbed the ball out of his hands before blowing all the dust of and making it bounce once on the floor. "This ball had been on the top shelf for a while, which means no one has touched it and no one has tried to play with it. So there are no worn out sports or bruises on the ball, which makes it perfect."

"Aha." Kagami mumbled. "You're weird."

"Says the guy with bunny eyebrows."

"Say what?!"

"Nothing~"

"**Keke, you got what you were looking for…"** Katsu trailed off when he noticed Tiaga and went into his "protective brother" mode. **"Who the hell is he?!"**

"**He can understand English, dipshit, so don't go cursing him off!" **I snapped before smiling. "Katsu, this is Taiga, Taiga, this is my big brother Katsu."

"Yo." Katsu nodded his head.

"Yo." Kagami nodded back.

"Well… This is awkward…" I mumbled. "Anyways! Why don't we go pay for this stuff and play a little basketball, ne? Where's dad? He has the credit card right?" They were still just looking at each other. "Oi, if you two keep looking at each other like that then my yaoi brain is going to start working!"

"You have a perverted mind, Kennedy." Katsu grumbled and blushed before going to look for my dad.

"You're weird." Kagami concluded and tilted his head.

"Pft, tell me something I don't know." I smiled and grabbed his had before dragging him towards the check out counter. "You're coming with us though." I wasn't going to take no for an answer. "We're having pizza tonight and I need to learn the vibrations of your footsteps."

"SAY WHAT?!"

**XxX**

**(Nobodies POV)**

Kagami entered the Suoh residence and he was looking around with wide eyes. The house was huge. No wait, no house. A freaking mansion!

A stairway on both sides of the entrance area and a chandelier hanging in the middle of the open space, ceiling to floor windows and a front door that could easily fit two sumo wrestlers next to each other.

Kagami wiggled his shoes off and walked after Kennedy over the smooth white floor. Katsu took the phone a dialed a number to order pizza. Kagami's eyes widened at how much the other guy ordered. Didn't they know how expensive pizza was in Japan?! TWELVE PIZZAS WEREN'T CHEAP!

"Pizza's here in an hour!" Katsu called and hung up the phone. "Who wants to play some basket?!"

"I'm up for it." Kagami said and followed the dark haired guy outside together with the other two. Katsu had shoes he could borrow since they were the same size. Kagami's eyes widened once again. There was a swimming pool in the garden and they had their own basketball court?! Could he also he a jungle gym further ahead?!

"Holy shit." He mumbled. "This is amazing."

Kennedy giggled and dropped herself on the side of the court with Jirou beside her. Katsu tossed Kennedy's new basketball towards Kagami and their small one-on-one started.

Kennedy closed her eyes and placed her bare feet on the concrete, focusing on the vibrations through the ground. Kagami shot her a look, but he just shrugged and played one-on-one with Katsu. Jirou was shouting fouls and keeping scores., the five year old didn't really know how to play with the ball, but he was an expert when it got to the rules.

"**Katsu, no pushing!" **Jirou shouted. **"Foul number one!"**

"**Hey! On who's side are you?" **Katsu growled. **"You don't even know this guy!" **He pointed at Kagami.

**XxX**

Kennedy didn't move when Jirou ran inside to turn on the TV, the little boy loved seeing his father coach his team. When she thought she finally knew Kagami's footsteps and movements, she got up with closed eyes and joined the game. She grabbed the ball, jumped over Kagami and dunked the ball into the hoop before opening her eyes again.

Kagami was looking with wide eyes for the third time within an hour.

"Yes!" Kennedy beamed. "One person off the list. Now nine more to go."

"Show off!" Katsu grumbled before Jirou shouted that the Pizza had arrived and the oldest Suoh left to get the food.

"What kind of move was that?" Kagami asked as Kennedy picked up the ball.

"It's not a move." She told him and started to dribble on spot. "It's a thing my dad taught me when I was small." She smiled. "He learned this trick long a long time ago and he taught it to me when I was six or seven. Every move that a person makes, vibrates through the ground and that trick teaches you to feel it. I just need to now the footsteps of my team before I can use the skill."

"So you know my moves without looking?"

"Yeah."

"And you always know where the ball is?"

"Yep."

"And you can learn a new pair of footsteps through the ground in fourty-five minutes?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I huffed and got in a position to go one-on-one with the redhead. "I takes a couple of weeks if I'm lucky," I started to dribble the ball. "But I don't really know if I'm honest. I never really tried learning other footsteps because it was never really necessary… Now come at me!" I grinned and got ready with the ball. "Let's play basket until we drop!"

"Bring it on, Chibi!"

**XxX**

**(Kennedy's POV)**

"**Are you two going to keep playing?" **Katsu leaned in the door opening with four pizza boxes in his hand. **"You're food is getting cold, and dad is going to kill you is you don't take a break, Keke."**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know…"** I grumbled as Kagami dunked the ball behind me. **"Pizza is better served cold then warm anyways."**

"**Amen to that." **Kagami agreed, which had me looking at him with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that! Everybody know that pizza is better when it's cold."

"Kagami, I'm going to marry you!" I smiled and took the pizzas from my brother's hands, before he walked back into the house. "Alright, so which one do you want? I have peperoni, margarita, chicken or Hawaii- Why does Katsu always give me that one?! Why on earth would you want to put fruit on a pizza?! If you agree with me again then I'm seriously going to kiss you." I was serious! Kagami was becoming my dream guy more and more! Don't tell anyone that! It's not like I got a crush or anything!

…

Maybe a little one… But it's like a tic-tac sized crush… IT'S NOT MY FAULT! HE STARTED IT! He challenged to play that night on the basketball court!

Anyways, the two of us were just talking together as we ate our pizza in the middle of the basketball court in the backyard. We talked about America, what we missed from the place and what it used to be like. We talked about basketball and tons of other things that really didn't have a name, nonsense, I guess.

It was sort of a surprise of how relaxed I felt with Kagami around. It was nice! It was like talking with one of the girls… Except that Kagami wasn't a girl… Anyway, you get the idea!

"So… These girls… Queen of Cards, right?" Kagami asked. "They're all like you? And what kind of name is Queen of Cards anyway?!"

"Don't go hatin' on our name!" Kennedy said and hit him in the head with an empty pizza box. "But no they're not like me… Nobody is like me just like nobody is like you."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know." I smiled and took another bite from my pizza. "But yeah, they're the female prodigies. Just like the Generation of Miracles, we have our own "powers" if you want to call it that. Afia is a trickster. She doesn't trick the player but the referee… If she jumps and you jump after her then she can make it look like a foul from the opponent. Laya is unpredictable. I don't know how she does it, but even I can't even read her movements through the ground. Kealohi is quick on her feet. She is really fast and really _really _patient. Alina is a high jumper. She can jump high, but she can't "fly" like you did when we played against Kaijo, and Rosa is a Mirror. When you play against her and you want to get around her then I wish you the best of luck. She mirrors your motions, but can't copy them like Kise. She's just hard to get around."

"And you have your flexibility." Kagami smiled.

"Yeah…"

"What's with the doubt full voice?" He cocked a brow and stuffed another pizza slice in his mouth. "You mean your "power" isn't flexibility?!"

"How do I explain this?" I hummed. "Well, you know that we're called the Queen of Cards because we use card games during a match, right?"

"No…"

"Well, then you do now." I smiled. "All the girls are good at a card game, so we've taught ourselves to use a skill that reflects a bit of the card game and use it during a match… Still following me?"

"Not really."

I took a deep breath and rubbed my face before exhaling. How could I explain this to him? "Take me for example… My game is poker! Name a skill that you need to have to play poker."

"You need to understand the rules~?"

"Give me the ball." He handed me the ball and I twisted the ball on my index finger. While the ball was still spinning, I twisted it over to my middle finger and to my ring finger before I had it on my pinky, still spinning. I shifted the ball on the top of my hand before letting it roll over my arm, shoulders, my other arm and on the index of my other hand. The ball was still spinning on my finger as I twisted my hand and arm around it, the ball staying on its place, on the tip on my index finger.

"Try to take it."

Kagami carefully reached out towards the spinning ball, but before he could touch it I passed it to my other hand so fast that it seemed like the ball transported to my other hand.

"How did you… When… Huh?!"

"If you're quick at hand then you can easily shift your cards." I smiled. "I always win at poker because I am quick at hand and can steal others cards or add my own without others noticing even if I'm not shuffling. I also do that when I play basketball if I want to. I can move the ball however I want. I can make it change rhythms, I can use my other hand in a flash, I can make it move another direction then it should. For example."

I stood up and started to dribble. "If I push the ball forwards, it should bounce forwards, right?"

"Yeah~?"

I pushed the ball forward, but instead of making the ball bounce further, it bounced to the right and hit Kagami in the head. It had made a ninety-degree turn.

"It's like an extra skill." I said when Kagami took the ball in his hands. I giggled when he was giving the ball a full check. "It's not magic, Taiga." I smiled. "All the other girls have a extra skill too… Afia's game is spades so her tactics are really good. She can be in the air and you can try to twist around her, but she still adjusts her body so she can stop you without thinking and still make it look like you charged into her. You'd be giving her the higher "card". Laya is a "Fall in" as we call it. Her game is rummy and like a joker does in the card game, she can fall in and take the other player's position. She's an all rounder. Kealohi's game is solitaire so she has a lot of patience! She can wait until you almost take the shot and even then you release the ball, 0.001 seconds later she will ruin your shot without you noticing it. Alina's game is Slap-Jack. She will slap the ball out of you hand with such force that if you're not holding the ball properly, she can break your hand. Rosa's game is Crazy Eights, or Uno since it's much alike. Just like the shuffle card with Uno, she changes the course of the game tactics, but if she wants to use her skill then she needs to synchronize with her other teammates on court."

"Synchronize… Huh?"

"The girls and I can play like one player. Or thoughts, movements and skills become one."

"You girls are confusing." Kagami sighed and took a last bit of the pizza. "You've given me a headache."

"Sorry." I scratched the back of my head. "How about I make it up to you with ice cream and a videogame? I just got the new NBA game."

"But that game isn't out until next month!"

"Have you seen how I live?!"

_**Extra!**_

Yasuhiro just got back from his game. For his first game in Japan he didn't think that the team had played bad, in fact… they had won! The press had just exhausted him with all the questions and congratulations. The party that the Tokyo team had held for him wasn't boosting up his energy either.

When he toed off his shoes, he noticed an unfamiliar pair standing against the wall. _Kennedy's friend must still be here._ He thought and started to walk up the stairs. It was 01:30, that boy needed to go home!

He quickly checked Jirou's room when he passed it on the second floor. The little boys dark blond hair was a mess and he was curled up like a kitten under the light blue bed sheets. Yasuhiro quickly walked in to kiss his youngest son on the head and turn of his night light before walking to Katsu's room, which was next to Kennedy's. He was about to knock on the door when he heard noises coming from his daughter's room.

"_Hurry Taiga! Faster, faster! Slam it in!"_

"_I can't go faster!"_

"_How can you be some awesome at basketball and suck at this?! It's not that difficult! Just slam it in! Like this!"_

There was a yelp and Yasuhiro's eyes filled with rage. How dare some boy put a finger on his daughter?! He almost pulled the door off of it's hinges and was about to storm into the room, but he froze at what he saw.

Kennedy was leaning over the redhead, half over the floor with a controller in hand and staring at the scream in shock when Kagami's character dunked the ball.

"Told you I'd win."

"**You cheating bastard!" **Kennedy shouted before her eyes snapped at the door. "Hi daddy, we're we to loud?"

"N-no, no,no!" Yasuhiro scratched the back of his head and chuckled. This was awkward. "J-just wanted to say that it was really late and that you're friend… Tiger, was it?"

"Taiga." Kagami corrected.

"Right!" Yasuhiro breathed. "You should head home, Taiga-san. It's 01:30."

"That late?!" Kagami gasped and jumped up. "I'd better head home then! I'm sorry for staring so long Suoh-sama."

"No problem." Yasuhiro said. "It's a weekend and once can't hurt, right? You live near by or do you need me to drop you off?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Kagami bowed before waving at Kennedy. "Basketball tomorrow at noon?"

"Yep." Kennedy smiled. "Court from last time?"

"Yep." Kagami agreed and waved before hurrying home. "See you tomorrow then- I mean later!"

"Yo! What with the look, dad?" Kennedy asked when she heard the front door close. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-it's nothing! Just go to bed!" Yasuhiro closed the door and hurried to his own bedroom. He needed some proper sleep right now!


End file.
